Carry Me Home
by LuvinYouWasRed
Summary: (Sequel to "Running Up That Hill") - The frame of a doppelganger, but with gold locks and blue orbs - "Whatever comes, or whoever comes...I'm staying right here and I'm going to fight, not just for you, Klaus, but for this baby...and for our home" -Serenity Gilbert
1. Ch1 Graduation

**_(A/N) So this first chapter is finally up! I hope you like it sorry i skip through some things quickly, i will go back to writing normal for when i officially start working on The Originals. I can almost finally say i'm done with Vampire Dairies up until the episode Klaus visits Caroline way later on. I hope you like this, please review!_**

**_Disclaimer; I own nothing besides my OC_**

**Chapter 1 Graduation **

_Elena Gilbert_

_This year's 2011 Graduate _

_Come all near and far to watch this student take the next step to the future _

_Caroline Forbes_

_Come see me graduate for this year's 2011 graduation_

_Send money and gifts and love and support_

_Mathew Donavan _

_This year's 2011 Graduate _

_Come all near and far to watch this student take the next step to the future_

* * *

_Caroline; "Dear Serenity, I miss you and I wish you would just come home from wherever you are. Elena has her humanity back, she misses you too. You've missed a lot while you've been gone. Bonnie dropped the veil to other side everything was just chaos. Everything and everyone is fine, well as much as they can be. I wish you would at least come to graduation, you know it's always been my dream we would all walk the stage together…so please come. Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you've been doing so. Just come home"_

_Bonnie; "Hey Serenity, I didn't know if I should email you an invite to graduation or not…I thought Caroline would so I didn't bother. Look I know things here are terrible, I mean it seems it's like there's always something bad right around the corner and maybe there is, but I just hope you didn't leave because of it, you know abandon us. I really hope you left with good intentions and for something important. We all miss you and I hope you come home soon"_

_Matt; "Hey Serenity, look I don't know what's going on, or where you even went, just come home we miss you, and we would really love it if you came to graduation, uh just think about it"_

_Stefan; "Hey Blue, look I know things were rocky and everyone was on edge when you left, but if we could let everything go and you can come home that would be great. Everyone misses you, I miss you I miss my best friend. Elena is back to normal she wants you home it was hard to explain everything to her. She feels guilty, and misses you. Come home Blue, even if it's just to say goodbye"_

_Damon; "Hey Blue, look this teen drama stunt you pulled not cool. These friends of yours are nothing but annoying how much they miss you, so I thought I could try to get you to come home, so come home. Okay look it's not just them that want you back; it's not the same without you. I miss having little innocent Blue running around, my partner in crime, my best friend, just come home not just for me but for them, for Elena. Think about it" _

_Elena; "Dear Serenity, look I know I've done some terrible things in the past few weeks with my humanity off and everything and I know I said some terrible things to you, and done terrible things to you. I know a simple apology wouldn't cover it, but I'm going to say it anyways. I'm sorry, for everything. You're my sister and I love you and I need you in my life. I want you to come home. I miss you and so does everyone else. At least come to graduation, I mean you did graduate and who can miss their own graduation…the Serenity I know wouldn't. So think about it. Um if you do come, hurry; I have a surprise for you. It's a great one I promise. Love Elena"_

These were just some of the emails I received and the guilt just seems to weigh more and more each time I get a new one. When I left town I had good intentions, good intentions to find Hayley and I's family. Instead I found out I'm creating a family of my own. I can't go back to Mystic Falls. I will though one last time; to say goodbye. I won't tell them. I can't tell them, for so many reasons. They can hate me, be mad at me for leaving, but I refuse to be hated and mad at for having a baby. Graduation, here I come, Elena's right…I wouldn't miss it.

* * *

There they were; Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Elena all in their graduating uniforms. We came such a long way, and it's sad that I won't be a part of them anymore. I of course will keep in contact, and be there when they need me, but I'll be over a thousand miles away, it won't be the same. Klaus and I took a flight out here and came in early this morning. I get to see them and say my goodbyes and be gone by tonight, Klaus wants to get back to New Orleans to his home. I have to keep in my mine this goodbye isn't forever. At least I pray and hope not. I look down at myself fixing my graduating uniform I then take a deep breath and make my way over to them.

"Hey" I say as I make it to them they all turn to look at me and huge smiles break out onto their faces making me smile.

"You came" Caroline says in disbelief I just nod

"I'm here" I whisper my cheeks start to cramp up from smiling. Elena pulls me into a huge hug and drags my closer to the group.

"Oh my god, were actually all here" Caroline exclaims happily as we all slug our arms over our shoulders in a hurdle. "Were all here together" Caroline states we let a few giggles and get teary eyed. "Serenity Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett are you crying" Caroline asks with a smile

"This is our last greet before you guys go off to college" Bonnie explains

"We go off to college" Caroline corrects

"Actually I missed the dead line" Elena says hesitantly

"And I'm not staying, I came to say goodbye" I say softly looking at each and every one of their faces.

"What, why" Elena asks I shrug

"I'm leaving, and going everywhere and anywhere with the man I love" I exclaim lying easily I give out a sweet smile and hope they bought it.

"You can't just go" Caroline exclaims

"I know I'm sorry" I say sincerely

"Where did you go" Matt asks

"Uh was trying to track down my dad, but it turned out to be a bust" I explain only lying half the girls nod and give sympathetic smiles.

"I wish you would stay" Elena says

"It's not forever" I say reassuringly "And where is this present you have for me" I ask changing the subject Elena smiles

"Wait after graduation" she says smiling

"Group hug" Caroline shouts excitedly we laugh

"Oh I'm not a hugger" Stefan exclaims

"Oh get over yourself" Caroline says and we all join in one big hug.

"Good evening everyone, today is a beautiful day, parents to watch their children graduate" Bonnie's dad says speaking through the microphone. We broke away from our hug and took our seats waiting. "Thank you for joining us today on this special day we celebrate our graduates so let's get started" he says and the crowd begin to cheer and whistle. He then begins to name all the students in our class until he finally reaches Bonnie "Not to play favorites but this next student I am very proud of, my daughter Bonnie Bennett" everyone cheers as Bonnie walks on stage hugging her dad and getting her diploma. He lists more names then Matt goes up soon it was Caroline then it was Elena then finally me and last but not least then Stefan.

* * *

Soon the graduating ceremony came to an end and everyone besides, Bonnie met up behind the steel bleachers. Apparently Von a hunter they encountered on the island shot Damon with a bullet laced with werewolf venom.

"I'll call Klaus he's here okay just give me a second" I say panicking for Damon's life I dial Klaus a couple times Klaus wasn't answering I shake my head at Stefan who was talking with Alaric soon a piercing noise break through the air causing all the vampires including myself to grip our heads in sheer pain.

"Remember us Serenity" A witch I recognize as the one I killed to save Bonnie. Her and a group of witches behind her were mumbling a spell as kept exploding our blood vessels over and over. Soon I watch a graduation cap take her head clean right off and her dead body fall to the ground.

"There are plenty of more of these to come around, who's next" I recognize Klaus's voice. The sheer piercing stopped I look up to see him in a dashing suit playing with another graduation cap in his hands. "I can do this all day" Klaus remarks I smile at him which he returns.

* * *

"Jeremy" I whisper in disbelief as I see him leaning on a sofa in the boarding house casually. Tears start to trickle down my face as I smile and run over to him engulfing him in a hug. I hear Jeremy's beautiful laugh ring through my ears

"Hello to you too" he says hugging me back. After Klaus showed up he took care of the rest of the witches, and broke the news to Caroline that Tyler was now free thanks to me as I ask for that as a graduating present. Caroline stayed behind at the ceremony while Klaus went to compel an airline for a private jet back to New Orleans, but not before he gave Elena some of his blood for Damon. I guess Alaric and Jeremy was my present and it was the best present I could ask for, down side was they weren't staying. I pull away from Jeremy and look at Alaric.

"Rick" I say he chuckles as I pull him to a big hug I was officially crying my eyes out.

"Hey kido" Alaric says I then pull away from him too.

"Look guys I am so sorry for everything I done since you left I did terrible things" I ramble but Jeremy places a hand over my mouth smiling

"No apologies, I'm proud of you" Jeremy says I smile and pull him in another hug. "We know" he whispers in my ear I pull back confused as I glance between him and Rick they glance at my stomach then back at me.

"It's okay I'm happy for you, and like Jeremy I'm proud of you too" Alaric reinsures. I gave them each a million more hugs and I shed a million more tears then I said goodbye. I then pull Stefan into a huge hug then I gave Lexi one too I even got a picture with each of them so I have something. I then walk back into Damon's room.

"How are you feeling" I ask

"Better" he simply says

"Good" I say nodding my head

"I hear your leaving again" Damon says not even taking the hurt out of his voice.

"I am" I say softly "Look Damon I'm sorry for everything and thank you for everything, but this goodbye it's, it's not forever" I say shaking my head "Just for now" I say he glances at me then pulls me into a hug. I give him my best and said goodbye. I then gave Elena a hug and a goodbye also. I stayed for a little while chatting and laughing with them a few time, but I knew it was the last time. Jeremy soon leaves in hopes of finding Bonnie, and soon Elena makes her decision she picked Damon. Stefan then soon leaves with Lexi to get rid of Silas's body, and then I leave saying goodbye to Alaric one last time. I then find myself back at the graduation ceremony. It was dark now and I just stood on the stage looking around me. When Klaus comes into view.

"You ready love" Klaus asks I look at him

"Honestly no" I say "I'm leaving my family and everyone that I love behind" I exclaim

"Not everyone" Klaus says softly

"I know" I say looking down "I just feel guilty I mean I didn't even tell them, I lied through my teeth all day today" I explain

"For your safety and our child's" Klaus reminds I nod Klaus pulls me into his arms I hug him back "Here's what's going to happen, were going to go home, our home and I'm going to become king of New Orleans I will get my family's home back we'll be a family again, we'll get married you'll give birth to our first child and we'll be happy, and along the way you can always visit here before you start to show, and their always a phone call, text, or video chat away" Klaus explains softly I smile at his comfort. "I love you Serenity Gilbert, and it's time you start living you own life"


	2. Ch2 The Pilot pt1

_**(A/N)**_

_**So sorry this chapter is short and sorry about the wait! I wanted to take a break, but I am back(: I hope you like this! **_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing! I only own Serenity**_

**Chapter 1 The Pilot part 1 **

"Over the course of my long life, I have come to believe that we are bound to those whom we share blood. We may not choose our family, but that bound can be our greatest strength, or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has been with me as long as I can recall" Elijah exclaims

(Mississippi River, 300 hundred years ago"

It was a cool night. The river was below zero, you can see the mist raised above the water, creating a foggy night. A single boat in the distance with only a few passengers, who are oblivious to the creatures that have come on board, unfortunate for them, because these creatures were reckless, careless, and most of all hungry. Soon another boat appears to the two gentlemen who were occupying the deck of their boat.

"What do you make of that" A ginger haired man asks the brunette whose face was covered in a crusty black beard. The brunette shakes his head and gives a light shrug.

"I don't know it's just floating there, no passengers" The brunette comments to the ginger man. "A miracle ship" the brunette says turning his had to look at the ginger.

"Why is it just sitting out there" The ginger man asks impatiently his voice laced with curiosity

"Why don't we find out" The brunette says with a slight smile. The two men stir their ship closer to the loner boat that appeared to have no occupants. They grab some lanterns and aboard the ship without a second thought. They don't find anything on the upper deck so they make their way to the downstairs to reveal barrels and hay.

"Where the hell is everyone" The ginger asks the three brunette men behind him as they continue to make their way into the bottom of the boat.

"Deserted" The on brunette comments looking around

"Take anything to your liking" The ginger says making his way deeper into the room. "What do you make of that" he asks no one in particular. There laid in front of him was two closed coffins "Open it up" he demands one his men come up and lift the one's lid open revealing a daggered Kol. "What the hell" the ginger asks again in no one in particular. Suddenly in one swift movement two of them men have disappeared causing the other two to look around them muttering "what's" and "what was that". They continue to hear signs of struggle when the brunette looks at the ginger and tries to escape going up the steps but was brutally stopped when being lifted and disappears into the night. The ginger continues to hear movement when he hears a woman's voice.

"Hello" Rebecca says the ginger watches as her face turns back into human and as she wipes a drop of blood from her mouth. "It's nice to see a handsome face from that long journey" Rebecca comments smiling slightly obviously amused of the scared man. "Can I eat him brother" she asks a little loudly

"I rather you didn't" Elijah replied the ginger man turns around quickly frightened by the new voice. "There's no need to be afraid" Elijah says to the man with a slight smile while walking a tad bit closer to the man. "You'll do exactly as I say" he says compelling "You'll remember nothing"

"I will remember nothing" The ginger man mimics

"We've been on a very long journey unfortunately lost all our crew, I ask you kindly to put all of our belongings on shore" Elijah states calmly

"Wh-What kind of hell demons are you" The ginger man asks

"Were vampires darling, the original vampires" Rebecca answers "Rebecca, Elijah, and there, is our beloved brother Kol and Finn my they rest in peace" she says

"Are we saving the best for last" A voice asks

"And our half brother Niklaus" Rebecca introduces their gazes going up to Klaus whose mouth was drenched in blood as he still holds the body of his victim "Ignore him he's a beast" she explains Klaus chuckles and his face turns back to normal he then drops the body and they watch it fall and hit the ground.

"We fled Europe and survived the seas, would you rather I arrive hungry on our new home land" Niklaus asks his sister almost mockingly

"Niklaus as always your manners are equality" Elijah comments with a slight smile "Sir we would please tell us where we have landed" he asks the ginger man

"The French colony of Louisiana off the shore of a town named New Orleans" The ginger man replies

"Thank you" Elijah says and begins walking away but stops and turns to look at the ginger man once again "Oh I do recommend who find some assistance with the luggage" he exclaims "My sincere apologies" Elijah says glancing at the dead bodies of the ginger man's crew. Elijah then turns around and the three siblings leave without another word.

The Originals


	3. Ch3 The Pilot pt2

_**(A/N)**_

_**Hey guys thank you so much for the support and reviews it means a lot! Please keep doing so it really helps me a lot sorry if my updating might be hectic I have the Keystones tests so…blah! Any who so sorry if it might be a little before the next chapter, but hopefully it will be up soon! I love you guys and I hope you like this chapter! For those who just found this series; welcome to the family!**_

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing besides my OC**_

_**Chapter 3 The Pilot part 2**_

"So what brings you to the big easy" Camille asks smiling at the noble man who sat in front of her and the bar while passing him his drink and napkin.

"I used to live her" Elijah says vaguely taking the drink

"Oh, really, when" Camille asks curious showing off a kind smile

"Oh it feels like a hundred years ago" Elijah says casually smiling a bit knowing the pretend sarcasm was a true statement, but she didn't know that.

"I uh just moved here myself, so what brings you back" she asks genially making conversation

"It seems my brother is here somewhere along with his fiancé, I'm afraid my brother got himself into a bit of a bind and I have a feeling he's going to bring his fiancé in it with him" Elijah answers again vaguely, which the information he did have was not enough only the bits Katherine told him, how a witch was spiraling against Klaus and how Serenity was sent down here from Katherine herself, Elijah had to investigate, his motto; family above all. The down side was he had to say goodbye to the love of his life.

"You say that like it's a common occurrence" Camille comments cleaning up the bar and glasses

"Well he's complicated, and it seems whatever he goes she does also" Elijah says about Serenity and his brother

"Are they in love" Camille asks

"Very much so" Elijah says with a smirk "My brother, he's defiant, a little temperamental" he continues "You see we don't share the same father of course that never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply, he also felt like he never belonged so along though he has a history of getting himself into trouble" Elijah explains

"And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it" Camille deduces Elijah smiles amused at her for connecting the dots to quickly "So uh what kind of bind is your brother in" Camille asks clearing her throat.

"He believe some people in this town are con-spiraling against him" Elijah states

"Wow" Camille says upsizing the word "Narcissistic and paranoid" Camille says nodding her head slightly like she understands Elijah leans back a both knotting his fingers together Camille blushes "Sorry, bar tender with a degree in psychology, total cliché" Camille says with slight humorless laugh Elijah smiles

"Listen, Camille" Elijah says slowly reading her name tag "I'm looking for someone who might shed some light on this current predicament, she uh works her Jane-Anne Devereaux any idea where I might find her" Elijah asks taking a drink

"No, but I know someone who might" Camille says

* * *

"Welcome to New Orleans" The tour guide's booming voice spreads through the air as she guides the tourist "The crown jewel of the cresset city, the French Quarter jazz and jambalaya" She tells as they move along with city's streets "Romance, poetry, not to mention the things that go bump in the night, monsters that feed on human blood, vengeful spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite the witches" she exclaims motioning towards the Voodoo shop. "Here we have the Voodoo shop come on come in browse for a hex" she says as she watches the tourist enter the store she turns around only to be stopped by a man in a suit "Are you going to keep following me around Elijah" she asks bluntly "Or do you want to talk" she asks walking over to him

"You know who I am" Elijah states

"An Original vampire who always wears a suit, your family's famous among the witches specially your brother back in town" she says

"Well, Niklaus" Elijah starts

"No, your other brother is here as well, and yes Klaus is here, the witches talk" She explains

"Well, Niklaus is here because he heard a witch was con-spiraling against him , someone named Jane-Anne Devereaux" Elijah explains hiding the fact he indeed did not know Kol was out of the box and was here out of all places, was he with Klaus? Or was he with Serenity? Maybe there all together, who knows?

"Well if he's looking for Jane-Anne then he's a little late" she exclaims

"Are you telling me she's dead" Elijah asks unsure the tour guide seemed hesitant at first but then said

"Come on her sister Sophie would want to see you" she exclaims and begins walking with Elijah cautiously following, curious beating the best out of him

* * *

There she laid, Jane-Anne Devereaux. He neck slit from the previous show Marcel and his buddies performed while Klaus stood amongst them even though Klaus was a killer himself he even felt disgusted with what went on. The vampires disappeared just with Jane-Anne's body left there when the witches started to gather around with lit candles trying to put the body to rest, even though it was in the middle of the street.

"That's Jane-Anne" Elijah asks the women who lead him there she nods "Killed in public for anyone to find" Elijah states with a bewildered expression

"Only the witches come here, now her sister's come to take her body, her spirit can't rest until it's properly interned in the cemetery" she explains

"Please tell me that neither of my brothers were a part of this" Elijah asks

"No, Jane-Anne got caught from doing magic" the tour guide reinsured

"What do you mean she got caught doing magic" Elijah asks his head filling with more questions as the plot thickens before him. Before she could answer him someone whistles followed by some laughter and heavy footsteps making their way closer to the scene

"You want to know who killed Jane-Anne your about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action" she warns

"The vampire Marcel" Elijah asks quickly

"Look things have changed since your family has left town, Marcel has changed" before she could explain further a few vampires make their presents known by jumping up and down on cars as they get closer creating a lot a noise as they holler into the night. "I'm asking you to stay hidden if Marcel finds out a witch with the Originals my people will be slaughtered" she explains, without a second thought Elijah speeds up onto a terrace nearby as he watches silently as the scene unfolds in front of his very eyes which landed on Marcel, the man himself.

"Well, well, well" Marcel teases walking closer to the witches oblivious to the noble original watching. "What have we got here, I got to tell you Soph. This street corner hasn't proved to be the best spot for your family tonight" Marcel exclaims as Sophie stands up from the ground to face the vampire "Not even a half an hour ago we had to teach your sister here a little lesson"

"Were putting her into rest Marcel, leave us alone" Sophie says softly yet firm to get her point across as her tears still glide down her face from the loss of her sister

"I never said you could move the body, matter of fact I left it here for a reason" Marcel explains as he begins pacing "To send a message" Marcel explains "If anyone is or is in some sort of rebellion, my rules say witches can't practice magic in the quarter, and yet a little birdie informed me that Jane-Anne was cooking up something magically delicious, well now that your here quick Q an A you see my old friend, the hybrid, Klaus, he just happen to show up out of the blew, asking of all people, Jane Anne, any idea why" Marcel asks calmly

"I-I don't know, witches don't get involved in vampire business" Sophie remarks

"Hum then well that would be pretty stupid that's for sure" Marcel remarks circling around her teasing and baiting her about what they both did, being involved with each other romantically. "Tell you what, go back to the restaurant, cook up some of that famous gumbo and keep those tourist happy, take the body" Marcel instructs

"What" Sophie asks alarmed as two of Marcel's men grab Jane-Anne's body. "No, no stop, stop" Sophie says trying to get to her sister, but a vampire holds her back as she continues to fight "Marcel"

"I'm going to hold onto your sister's body, in case you remember why Klaus was here looking for your sister" Marcel remarks while him and his crew walk away

"Marcel, please her body won't be at peace" Sophie begs

"Not my problem" Marcel sings not bothering to turn around, Elijah still lurking in the shadows

* * *

"You mean to tell me after all these years Marcel is alive and well" Rebecca asks her brother Elijah who she was on the phone with while taking a bubble bath while Elijah roams the outskirts of town

"Preciously, it's seems our brother, Niklaus, has entered himself in a war zone , and not to mention Serenity and our other brother Kol seemed to roaming around here as well, I haven't been able to find them. Marcel who Klaus sired who he brought him underneath his wing has changed this city with his ravish vampires running wild, killing in public with any human the stumble upon, witches are held in sublimation if Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into" Before Elijah could finish Rebecca interrupts

"I'm sorry I stopped paying attention after you said the words 'our brother'" she remarks

"Rebecca" Elijah warns

"He's a hateful bastered of a brother, he emptied any sympathy I had for him by his repeated efforts to ensure I nor you of happiness outside of his own selfish universe" Rebecca exclaims

"Serenity has made somewhat of a change in him, keeping him in line, giving him love and happiness, and Rebecca, always and forever, remember, that is what we once swore to each other" Elijah reasons

"I don't care about Serenity nor Nik and their love for each other, consider this take backs" Rebecca says

"You said 'take backs' a dozen of times over the centuries, and yet when our father found us and chased us from this very city" Elijah starts

"I may be old Elijah, but this is it, I stood by him and three years later there was a golden dagger through my heart and sent me to a magical slumber for ninety years and do you know why, because I had the courage to live my live on my own and without him" Rebecca exclaims

"Enough, I believe our brother is in trouble, so whatever is going on between Marcel and the witches is iron enough if they soughed out an Original, the witches lured him here, and I like to know why" Elijah states then hangs up on his little sister as Elijah glances at the sign across the street; Rousseau's.


	4. Ch4 Always and Forever pt 1

**Hello! (:**

**Oh does it feel good to be back! I missed you guys, and I missed Team KLUE/SLAUS! Again I am so sorry I neglected you guys! But I am back, and back for good! Unless I lose the internet, but hopefully that never happens. I just got me some Netflix, so writing will be so much easier! Thank goodness! I also wanted to say I love you guys and I appreciate your kindness, and patience, and your understanding it means so much to me. So here is the first chapter of being back from the dead, I hope you enjoy it! (:**

**Also sorry for any grammar mistakes, i couldn't wait to write again, this is all from my phone, enjoy xx**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing! All rights go to their respected and awesome owners, I only own my OC!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Always &amp; Forever part 1**

**Third Person POV**

Rousseau's

There she stood; Sophie Devereaux, tears glide down her face as she glances down at the small table that's filled with lighted candles and dried up herbs, conjuring prayers for the dead, pray they rest in peace. _What were you thinking Jane-Anne _she thought dryly to herself. Sophie sniffs slightly as she grabs one of the lit candles and uses it to light the last un-lit candle.

_Bang_

Sophie's head snaps up and looks around herself worriedly, the sound startled her. She takes a deep breath and calms her sped up breathing. She lets out a shaky breathe then glances back at the table and lets out a sob, softly but loud enough to override the distant dog barking.

"You got me into this Jane-Anne" Sophie whispers to herself with another sniffle as she shivers slightly from the night chill she grabs her jacket pulling it tighter against her body "Give me strength" she whispers closing her eyes, only to be startled by the bar's door to be slammed shut, her eyes open wide as she whips around to glance at the door only to see nothing. She fully turns towards the door, only to hear another sound behind her, she whips around again, and like before she sees nothing. Sophie lets out another breathe and turns to look forward only to jump slightly at the sight of one of Marcel's men.

"The doors work, you know" Sophie exclaims with a hand gesture

"You're doing magic" A voice from behind states almost mockingly, Sophie turns her ahead to see another man. Sophie resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm praying to my dead sister" She snaps "But go ahead, pay your respects" Sophie snarls mockingly back, she goes to turn around only to be stopped by the vampire in front of her

"Ah, don't make this a thing Sophie" he states "The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne, and Marcel wants to know why" The vampire explains, not bothering with personal space

"I would say ask her yourself…but I guess you can't, since Marcel killed her" Sophie says dryly, bitterness in her tone. This angered the two vampires as they vamp out and hiss, the one grabs Sophie from behind, and before she could scream or for the other vampire to attack, the one that had grabbed a hold of her seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Confusion appears on both of their faces as they stare at the now empty space. They hear something splatter from behind them causing both to whip their heads around and bring their gazes to look at the ground, and right there, laid a human heart. Soon in a blink of an eye, the other vampire gets tossed around like a rag doll and gets daggered to the brick building. Sophie jumps back and let's out an unexpected gasp. She looks over and spots a man, but not just any man.

"I'm Elijah" Elijah introduces glancing at the distressed "You've heard of me" he states, but Sophie nods anyway as she tries to catch her breath, she swallows quickly.

"Y-yes" she stutters, a little frightened trying to gain some self control.

"So why don't you tell me, what your family has against my brother" Elijah asks, looking at her intently.

**XX CARRY ME HOME XX**

They walk along each other side by side; both remain silent as they reach the cemetery. Sophie steps first, opening the gate and enters. She opens the gate more for Elijah and watches his facial expression turn into confusion once he realizes he can't enter the area.

"This right here, is secret ground" Sophie exclaims "which means vampires have to be invited in" she explains a little more "and since I'm desperate, come on, you can come in" Sophie says as she walks away leaving Elijah to follow, which he does cautiously. "We can talk freely here" Sophie states

"Then I guess you better start talking" Elijah states as he continues to follow the witch. Sophie suddenly stops and turns to face Elijah. "Now tell me, what did, your sister want with my brother" Elijah asks, cutting to the chase.

"Isn't it obvious, we have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him, we've been trying to fight back, but, us witches, seem to not have much luck. Until, my sister, Jane-Anne, met a girl…a half werewolf, half vampire girl in a small town in Virginia. She had a…special connection to your brother" Sophie exclaims sliding her hands into her back pockets. Elijah looks at her confused, but was slowly connecting dots thinking this had something to do with Serenity.

"What kind of connection" Elijah dared to ask, seemingly too entirely curious now.

"You see, they got cozy with one another, you know one thing led to another, and now this girl, she's pregnant, and the father…is your brother, Klaus" Sophie explains to the original. Elijah looks slightly baffled at this new found information. _Serenity pregnant this cannot be_ Elijah thought to himself.

"Impossible" He states in disbelief letting the information sink in.

"Nothing's impossible" Sophie remarks "Especially when it comes to your brother, think about it. They call him the HYBRID, right" she says putting emesis's on it. She then looks over her shoulder "Bring her out" Sophie yells. Soon both Elijah and her hear a squeak of a metal gate and sets of feet patting against the ground, they watch as three girls walk out into the open area. Elijah instantly spots out Serenity as she looks at Elijah in disbelief.

"Elijah" Serenity says breathlessly mixed between relief and a plea of help, as she stares at him longingly, not liking to be in the presence of the witches who attacked her, Hayley, and Kol. Elijah swallows thickly before glancing at Sophie.

"Give us a moment, please" Elijah asks politely. Sophie looks at the other witches and reluctantly nods. They let go of Serenity and motion towards a tomb, which Elijah leads Serenity into. It was a small caved in area with candles lighting up every shelf. Serenity hesitantly takes a seat down on a bench as she glances up at Elijah as he slightly paces.

"How long have been here, have they been keeping you here against your will" Elijah asks, Serenity sighs

"Not long, they lured us into the beau, and captured us, it was a few days ago" Serenity says

"Us, who's us" Elijah asks impatiently

"Kol and Hayley" She answers quickly

"And, who or what lead you here, what business do you have in New Orleans" Elijah asks with a wave of his hand as he continues to pace trying to make sense of the situation.

"Katherine sent me here; you see Hayley and I are half sisters. Isobel, my mother, she wasn't just sleeping with John she was sleeping around with a man with a werewolf gene, I'm supposed to be another doppelganger, Elijah, but she genetically screwed me up creating me to be half werewolf half doppelganger. You see this" Serenity says as she pulls down her left sleeve to show the back of her shoulder blade to reveal her birth mark, Elijah glances at it intently. "Hayley has the exact mark, turns out we share the same dad, and Katherine said our werewolf line began here so we came here looking for any family and Kol tagged along for protection and apparently this is his favorite city" Serenity remarks pulling her shirt back up.

"And then they attacked you" Elijah concludes, Serenity nods her head "Where is my brother and this Hayley girl" he asks

"Their asleep" Serenity answers "In the tomb they've been keeping us in" she explains "Elijah can I confide in you" she asks

"Of course" Elijah says sitting down next to her

"I don't want to be a mother" Serenity confesses "I'm scared, I don't know what to do or what to think" she exclaims placing a hand on her stomach "Everyone back at home probably will never speak to me again if they find out, and their probably already angry at me for leaving with Silas still on the loose. Elijah, I would be lying if I said I never wanted to be a mother, but I'm not ready, not now, not with everything that's going on. How can I even protect this baby? How is even Klaus going to take this news?" Serenity rambles, with tears sliding down her cheeks. Elijah grabs her hand and looks her in the eyes

"Serenity, we have history you and I. I've come to know you're a fighter. You're a determined young woman and I know you'll do right for this baby. As for Niklaus, I believe this is the key to his happiness, I believe this will save him from himself" Elijah exclaims. Little did Elijah know that's when Serenity realized this was all real, this was really happening and right then and there she decided this baby will be the best thing that's ever happened to her.

"I'm glad you feel that way" A voice says, they both look at the entry way of the tomb to see Sophie "We need your help" she says, Elijah let's go of Serenity's hand and stands up

"What is it that you want, what does it have to do with Serenity" Elijah asks shoving his hands in his suit pants pockets

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town, and Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he's learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, he won't see the betrayal coming" Sophia says

"I don't know if you know this, but Niklaus does not like to be told what to do" Elijah exclaims

"See that's what you're here for, Marcel drove the werewolves out of here decades ago…do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood" Sophie asks "You get Klaus to help us, and no one else has to know about the new member of the original family" Sophie threatens

"That sounds really like blackmail" Elijah says calmly

"Like I said, I'm desperate" Sophie says sternly. Elijah and Sophie both keep eye contact when finally Elijah let out a breath and a brief teeth showing smile

"Well then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I" Elijah asks rhetorical

**XX the Originals XX**

There he was, the man himself…Niklaus Mikaelson. He stood there on that balcony, gazing over the full livid city; beautiful and colorful, lights shining bright, like the city never sleeps. His mind on replay on all what happened today, and the distant yet clear thoughts of Serenity, like; where did she go, did she go back to Mystic Falls, was she looking for him, did she get his messages, and was he on her mind like she was on his? Klaus was left clueless on her whereabouts and why she had ran off in the first place, he thought things were perfect, even though her letter did state she would come back to him and she loved him, but even though Klaus was almighty and powerful, he had his insecurities.

_Swoosh _

"Evening Elijah" Klaus states not bothering to even spare his brother a glance

"Niklaus" Elijah states

"What an entirely unwelcomed surprise" Klaus says bitterly as he turns to glare at Elijah

"And what an entirely surprised welcome" Elijah says with dry humor and a slight smile playing on his lips, as he to glances at Klaus. "Come with me" Elijah says motioning with his head, Klaus sighs.

"I'm not going anywhere not until I figure out who is con-spiraling against me" Klaus states shifting his gaze back to the city

"I believe I just found that out for you"

**XX CARRY ME HOME XX**

"No, impossible" Klaus states, glancing at Serenity

"I thought so myself" Elijah says

"No, no, you're all lying…vampires cannot procreate" Klaus says desperately

"Werewolves can" Serenity mutters "I noticed something happening when we…and I ignored it, but I was right" Serenity exclaims awkwardly

"She's right, magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf, you're the original hybrid, the first of your kind. This pregnancy is one of nature's loop holes" Sophie explains. Klaus's expression seems like he was lost, but it quickly shifts into anger and he whips around to face Serenity pointing an angry finger at her.

"Admit it you've been with someone else" Klaus roars, hurt clearly written on his face, as Serenity's turns into a sad one.

"I've been here for the past few days with a nonstop complaining Kol and Hayley, and the last time I checked, you're the only man I've been with, and do you really think I wouldn't have confessed up if it wasn't yours when they told me I have a magical miracle baby inside of me" Serenity asks raising her voice slightly staring at Klaus wide eyed with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey, my sister gave up her life to confirm this pregnancy. Jane-Anne sacrificed herself, so now this girl and this baby is under our control" Sophie says sternly "If you don't help us take down Marcel, Serenity won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress" she threatens

"Wait, what" Serenity asks in disbelief and fearful, and glances at Klaus worriedly in fear on how he will lash out.

"Hold up, let's stop this nonsense if you want Marcel dead, I'll kill him myself" Elijah reasons

"No, we can't, not yet. We have a plan we need to follow, and there are rules" Sophie says sternly. Serenity winces physically, knowing Klaus; Serenity knew Sophie crossed the line.

"How dare you command me" Klaus says lowly and threateningly "Threaten me, with what you consumed to think is my weakness, I won't hear any more lies" Klaus says and tries to exit the tomb

"Niklaus" Elijah calls out "Listen" Elijah says as Klaus stops, Elijah gives him a look. Klaus hesitantly looks over at Serenity, he stares into those beautiful bright blue eyes, he swallows thickly as he slowly trails his eyes down her body shamelessly and stops at her stomach; Klaus stares at it intently as a fast beating heart fills his ears, his child's heart. Klaus then travels his eyes back to Serenity's, and gives her this look no one can describe, but her. A look of sorrowful, regret, a speck of love, and soon as they came they left.

"Kill her and the baby, what do I care" Klaus says, surprising everyone, but Serenity. She knew he didn't mean it; he wouldn't even look her in the eyes when he said it. Klaus glances at her one last time, and then exits the tomb without another word.

* * *

**Q of the day; Did you like it? Are you glad i'm back?**


	5. Ch5 Always and Forever pt 2

**Merry Christmas! (:**

**A/N Hey guys! Thank you for your beautiful kind words! I hope you like this chapter (:**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything besides my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Always and Forever part 2**

**Third person POV**

Serenity swallows thickly as she watches Klaus exit the tomb. She wearily glances at Elijah giving him a pleading look. If anyone who knows Klaus like her, it was Elijah. Elijah gives her stiff nod then turns his attention back to Sophie and the other two witches.

"No one touches the girl, I will fix this" Elijah states; Sophie gives him a nod and watches as Elijah exits the tomb also. Elijah continues to catch up with Klaus. "Niklaus" He calls

"It's a trick Elijah" Klaus says sternly, but mostly to himself as he continues to walk away, with Elijah hot on his heels

"No brother, it's gift, it's a chance…it's our chance" Elijah states, stopping, while Klaus stops too, to glance at his brother

"To what" Klaus asks motioning with his arms

"To everything we lost, to everything that was taken from us" Elijah states "Our old parents ruined us, ruined our family, and that's what you-what we have always wanted, a family" he explains

"I will not be manipulated" Klaus says lowly and turns around to leave only to have Elijah flash in front of him.

"Their manipulating you, so what…this girl, that girl, who you claim to love, and engaged to be married to, will live, the child, your child…will live" Elijah reasons, Klaus looks thoughtful

"I'm going to kill every last one of them" Klaus says sternly about the witches putting aside Elijah's statement.

"You kill them, and then what…take Serenity back to Mystic Falls, where you're known to be the hated one, the evil hybrid and to have Serenity to be shamed by her family and friends even more so. This is so important to you, to have people quake at the sound of your name, were you planning to do that to Serenity as well, you two be the ultimate tag team duo, have everyone fear the two of you. Here's news for you Niklaus, she's not like you" Elijah argues

"No, people quake, because I have the power to make them afraid, and as well as Serenity, which I'll have you know I know her better than you do, and what will this child bring me (hums), can it grant me more power" Klaus asks

"Family is power, Niklaus…love and loyalty that is power. Always and forever that is what we swear to each other a thousand years ago, before you only had a little of humanity left in you, before ego, before the anger, before paranoia created this person before me, someone I can barely recognize as my own brother. This is us, this is the original family…and we remain together, always and forever" Elijah exclaims trying hard to convince his brother "I am asking you to stay and I will stand by you, and follow you, we can take back this town, and build a home together…save Serenity…save your child" Elijah says pleading almost. Klaus looks at Elijah intently, and gives a stiff nod.

"No"

**XX CARRY ME HOME XX**

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control" Sophie exclaims to the witches as they all gather into the tomb "Something had to be done" Sophie says defending herself as the elder witches scold her for her behavior. Serenity stays silent and watches the scene unfold before her. She feels a presence behind her; she slightly glances over her shoulder to see Kol, to see him looking between the witches intently and thoughtfully. Serenity breaks her gaze and chose not to say anything to him and watches the witches bicker.

"So your solution is to bring in more vampires" The eldest, witch, asks in disbelief.

"These aren't just any vampires, August, their The Originals" Sophie tries to justify, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What makes you think you can control The Hybrid" August asks sternly, the same statement was floating around Kol and Serenity's mind.

"She can't" A new voice comes into play "And I'm certain that I can't either" Elijah exclaims walking into the tomb filled with witches.

"You didn't tell me my brother, Elijah, was here" Kol whispers harshly into Serenity's ear

"You were asleep" Serenity bits back, crossing her arms over her chest and looks at him sternly then turns attention back to Elijah as Kol remains pouting in silence.

"But now that your coven caught his eye, I have a question" Elijah begins "What prevents my brother from murdering you, instead of cooperating" Elijah asks as Serenity swallows thickly and Kol stiffens behind her.

"You see brother, in this situation I guess you can say…Serenity kind of got herself into a bind" Kol speaks. Elijah watches intently as Sophie walks across the tomb, over to one of the shelves filled with lit candles and grabs to what looks like a needle. Serenity waits, as she holds her hand and sucks in a breath. Sophie grips the needle and pricks the side of her palm, enough to draw blood.

"Stss, ah" Serenity says shaking her hand, Elijah was able to catch a glimpse of Serenity's blood right before her skin healed.

"You see the spell my sister died for, it wasn't just to confirm this pregnancy, it was a linking spell to combined me with Serenity, so anything that happens to me it happens to her" Sophie exclaims "Her life is in my hands" Sophie says softly "And I know what you're thinking, she's a hybrid also and hard to kill, but one swift move of removal of the heart" Sophie exclaims "So Klaus may not care about this baby but he made it clear he loves Serenity, and by your actions I know you fear for her life and your brother's happiness and I can guarantee you care what happens to this baby" Sophie explains sternly "So if I have to hurt Serenity, or even worse to get your attention, I will" Sophie says

"You dare to threaten an original" Elijah asks in disbelief

"I've got nothing to lose" Sophie says shrugging her shoulders and stares intently at Elijah "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind…or else"

**XX THE ORIGINALS XX **

Loud music boomed lights hung everywhere, as sweaty bodies rubbed against each other, swaying. Loud shouts from satisfied and party going people, as alcohol consumed their system. Well the quarter was known for their parties. A very irritated, aggravated, and angry Klaus cuts through the crowded people. And so many thoughts on his mind including _Serenity would have loved this _as he could picture her swaying to the music, smiling that huge grin he rarely sees, drenched in sweat as she takes downs a shot. Serenity may be pure, but she had a fire in her that Klaus took notice to. But once Klaus's thoughts drift away a sudden image of Serenity with a large bump came into his mind. He physically shook his head and continued through the crowd, with a small growl escaped his lips.

"Hey man, where did you run of to" Marcel asks, grinning as he walks up to Klaus "Someone put you in the mood, tell me what I can do" Marcel comments gesturing to himself. Unaware to both of them Elijah stood eavesdropping on their conversation.

"What you can do is tell me what is this thing you have with the witches" Klaus bargains. Marcel lets out a little scoff as he still continues to grin.

"Look, I owe you a lot, but I think I have to draw the line on this one" Marcel admits, while Klaus continues to get aggravated "This is my business, I control the witches in my town, let's just leave it at that" Marcel tries to brush it off, but Klaus wasn't having that

"Your town" Klaus asks

"Damn straight" Marcel grins, Klaus lets out a chuckle

"Well last time I was here, a hundred years ago, you were this weak pathetic scrappier who quivered at the ones who whip, now here you are master of your domain, prince of the city" Klaus exclaims through his teeth, suddenly the music was off and the lights stopped flickering, as everyone turned to look at them. Marcel's men gather closer. "I'd like to know how" Klaus says taking a defending stance

"Why, jealous" Marcel bids out "hey man, I get it. Three hundred years ago you turned a back watered down town into something, you started it, but then you left" Marcel exclaims "actually, you ran from it. I saw it through, look around" Marcel says gesturing towards their surroundings "vampires run this town, I got rid of the werewolves, and I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing, and the party never ends" Marcel drags "You want to pass on through; you want to stay awhile, great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine; my home, my family, my rules" Marcel declares

"And if someone breaks those rules" Klaus dares to ask

"They die" Marcel drags "Mercy is for the weak, you taught me that too" Marcel exclaims "and I am not the prince, friend" Marcel starts slowly "I'm the king, show me some respect" Marcel roars. Klaus stays put and seems to remain calm. Elijah watches from the distance hoping his brother would handle this situation with maturity, but was sadly let down. Klaus moves his head side to side then slightly smirks, he then speeds over to one of Marcel's man and bites down in his neck letting out a loud growl. Klaus violently removes his teeth and changes his face back to normal and glances at Marcel

"He'll be dead by the morning, which means I broke one of your rules, and I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now"

**XX CARRY ME HOME XX**

"He's willing to destroy everything he has"

"Come on Elijah, does that really surprise you" Rebecca says to her older brother

"I saw him, he's angry and lashing out, blindsided by rage. The last time I saw him like this lasted over two hundred years" Elijah mutters into his phone as he walks the out skirts of town.

"Why don't you leave him to do his temper tantrum and come home, wasn't Serenity's job to be watching him. While on this miss adventure maybe we can have a break from all of his insanity" Rebecca explains

"We were so close, when he heard the baby's heart beat, I could see it" Elijah exclaims "in his eyes he…he wanted it, no, he could almost taste happiness and his temper had destroyed it" Elijah explains "Even if I could get him to turn to sanity with or without Serenity, he lost Marcel's trust. So" Elijah says glancing at his watch "I am almost out of time to save Serenity" Elijah says sadly

"So get her, are you mad, are we running an orphanage here" Rebecca asks concerned

"I'm not letting anything happen to her or that baby"

**XX THE ORIGINALS XX**

"You find him and you call me, don't worry I know how to handle Klaus" Marcel stresses over the phone

"Is that so" Elijah asks making his presence known, as he watches Marcel shift in his seat a take a quick drink of his liquor. "Please elaborate"

"Elijah Mikaelson" Marcel states, as Marcel's men stand on their feet "Ah, I got it" he says to them "It's all good" he reinsures them as they sit back down in their booths. The restaurant did seem a little crowded, Elijah thought. Elijah swiftly walks over and takes a seat right across from Marcel.

"It's time that we have a little chat" Elijah states, taking a few moments in silence

"You came to talk, talk, I got things to do" Marcel exclaims

"Ah, grown quite confident over the last century have you" Elijah comments

"Me, I say it's you and your brother who got cocky. You come into my town like you own the place" Marcel remarks

"Well, we did own the place once" Elijah reasons "We were all happy I could recall, although we can never could control those pesky witches over in the French Quarter, how did you do it" Elijah asks calmly, Marcel sighs

"You brother asked me that same question, and I'll give you the same answer; it's my business, everything in the courter is my business. Klaus comes into town and starts putting his nose into what I had done, looking down on it like some cheap knock-off from one his dumb paintings, then gets pissed off like a little bitch and bites one of my guys" Marcel explains

"Well I do apologize for my brother's cruel behavior. I assume you know that bite will kill your friend in matter of days" Elijah exclaims "Well, Nicklaus's blood can cure him"

"What" Marcel asks

"It seems the blood of a hybrid can cure a werewolf bite. A quite handy little thing, when one needs leverage in negotiation" Elijah explains

"What negotiation are we talking about here" Marcel asks thoughtfully

"Return the dead body of Jane-Anne to the witches and allow her to rest" Elijah tries

"Why do you care about the witches" Marcel asks curious

"Well that's my business now isn't it" Elijah mocks slightly

**XX CARRY ME HOME XX**

Serenity kept on pacing. The witches brought them back to the original tomb that they were staying in. Hayley is gone. She declared she didn't want in this mess and told Serenity she was sorry and would keep in contact if she found any information on their family.

"You're creating a chill" Kol says dryly as he rests his back against the wall. Serenity sighs and stops pacing and sits down across from Kol.

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind" Serenity mumbles barely audible.

"About Hayley" Kol tries

"No, about this baby, and Klaus…he's probably already slaughtered someone" Serenity says in thought

"Don't be too sure" Kol says carefully

"I know" Serenity sighs out "he has changed a lot, he changed so much that I don't even know how he's lashing out right now, if he is" Serenity exclaims. They sit in a few moments of silence "So why haven't you left" Serenity asks breaking the silence glancing at Kol looking him the eyes

"What do you mean" Kol asks furrowing his eyebrows

"You're allowed to leave" Serenity exclaims "Hayley left I'm surprised you didn't tag along with her" Serenity reasons, Kol scoff's

"She's a terrible sister" Kol comments dryly "Left you in your time in need. I thought I could be nice for a change, you did save my life from Gilbert boy…don't get too use to it darling"

_Ding…ding…ding…ding _

"He's too late" Serenity chokes out, as the clock strikes twelve

"Maybe not" Sophie's voice rings out into the tomb "Elijah came by, he bought Klaus more time"

**XX THE ORIGINALS XX**

_Swoosh _

"Have I not made clear with my desire of to be left alone" Klaus asks as he takes one last swig of his alcohol and throws it and hears it shatter

"Well, you demand to be alone at least once a decade, yet the words have decease to leave an impact" Elijah remarks dryly, Klaus grows slightly and turns to face Elijah

"Why must you keep hopping on about the baby" Klaus asks in frustration "That child will never be born, in fact I bet Serenity is already dead" Klaus remarks bitterly. He loves Serenity, oh boy does he love her, but she got caught in the cross fire. Klaus believes he so heavenly doesn't deserve her, in fact why not let them kill her, end her suffering…from him and the disgusting thought of spending an internity with him and a child she probably no doubt doesn't want. Elijah apparently heard enough and speeds to Klaus and pushes him roughly against a wall.

"You will not walk away from this" Elijah says sternly

"Let me go" Klaus growls out

"I will not" Elijah yells as he throws Klaus down, his body crushing and breaking the wooden crates that surrounded them. Elijah then walks over and grabs Klaus bringing him to his feet and holds him roughly

"Don't make me say it again" Klaus says strongly

"I am not letting go, I will never let go" Elijah states, double meaning behind his words. Klaus then gets the upper hand and throws Elijah into an iron gate. Elijah sits up and grabs one of staffs on the gate and tares it off like nothing and makes his way towards Klaus. "Even if I have to save you from your violent despiteful vile self" Elijah continues and speeds over and cracks Klaus across the face with the iron rod. "If I have to beat you like father did to remind you of your own humanity" Elijah remarks and with another crack "To care about anything" he goes to hit Klaus again when Klaus grabs it and swings it back at Elijah shoving him to the ground.

"Your beyond pathetic now Elijah" Klaus remarks dropping the iron staff and walks over to Elijah who is still laying on the ground.

"Well, who seems more pathetic the one who sees to make this family whole, or a coward who only sees the world through his own fear" Elijah remarks sitting up glancing at Klaus

"I haven't cared for anything in centuries, why on earth do you" Klaus asks out of curiosity

"Because I failed you" Elijah says softly as Klaus's features turn soft "Cause the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should of stroke him dead and I made a promise to you; always and forever family above all" Elijah explains intently, a moment of silence goes by, when Klaus starts to chuckle and puts his hand for Elijah who gladly takes it and pulls him up.

"You are a sentimental fool" Klaus states

"Perhaps, but I've lasted this long despite of it, haven't I" Elijah says. Both him and Elijah walk out of the warehouse they were in and take a seat down on a bench.

_("The bond of family blesses us with un-measurable power. We also have to accept with what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility without condition, without apology. We can never waver without that bond when it is tested. The bond nurses us, it gives us strength, but without that power we are nothing" said by Elijah)_

"This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything I have always wanted; power, loyalty, and family. I've made him into my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. I want to be king" Klaus says as he sits next to Elijah on a bench.

"So is this all that child and Serenity mean to you, a grab for power" Elijah asks

"I love Serenity, but this child" Klaus says letting out a sigh "What does it mean to you" Klaus asks

"I think this child can bring the thing you've never thought you had" Elijah states

"And what's that" Klaus dares to ask

"The unconditional love from family" Elijah says

"Tell Sophie Devereaux we have a deal"

_And with that, Klaus gives Marcel his blood for his friend to heal. Sophie can put her sister at rest. And Klaus takes Serenity to her new home with a million apologies and an annoying Kol. _


	6. Ch6 Thinking Out Loud

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter! I figured I should write out Serenity's thoughts so you know how she's feeling and her perspective since I've been mostly writing in third POV, which will change and I'll go back to writing Serenity's POV, it's easier writing this way anyhow. I hope you like it, and again sorry it's a little short. **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, but my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Thinking Out Loud**

**Third Person POV**

Serenity walks into the room Klaus arranged as a nursery. She looks around the red painted walls and the gold molding on the tips and on the ceiling. It was beautiful. She slowly makes her way over to the two French doors that lead outside. She opens them up letting the sun hit her and letting in a slow breeze. Serenity closes her eyes and lets out a sigh of contentment. She opens her eyes and lets a smile come upon her face. She then turns around and walks over to the center of the room, and lays her hand down on a bed sheet that was hiding a piece of furniture underneath. Cautiously she peels back the sheet only to have dust roll off of it. Serenity slightly coughs.

"Are you alright?" A voice calls out, slightly startled, but Serenity glances up to see, Klaus.

"Yeah, just a little dust" Serenity says softly sending him a small smile as she finishes removing the bed sheet. She smiles brightly when a crib is revealed and lets out a slight squeal of delight. "Ah, it's beautiful" she says mostly to herself as she looks at in amazement

"Not as beautiful as you" Klaus says walking over to her, hands behind his back as he studies her. She blushes at him

"You're still on probation" Serenity remarks, he told the witches to kill her so no sex for him or too much affection, and she wouldn't mind a few more apologies, Klaus could still see small specks of sadness in her eyes

"I want nothing love" Klaus remarks "you know, I never asked well maybe once but since it's truly happening…how do you feel" Klaus asks curious, waiting for some vile rejection or resentment but he gets a smile.

"What? Having a miracle baby with a psycho" she teases with a small giggle, repeating Hayley's words. Klaus let's out his own brief smile and chuckle

"No, about being a mother" he said suddenly serious, Serenity caught this and gets serious to, and lets out a soft sigh and gather her hair and puts it into a behind the head bun and lets her hands down on the crib

"You know my story; my real mom gave me up, and the mother that raised me died when I was only sixteen. I only have so many memories with Miranda and with everything that have had happened, they just keep getting blurrier. I just don't know. What I do know is that this beautiful baby will be happy with loving parents that will never leave, and I want to be the best mom I can ever be and whatever comes or whoever comes I'm staying right here, I'm going to fight not just for you Klaus but for this baby, and for our home. I will protect this baby with everything I have" Serenity exclaims with passion

"As will I" Klaus promises, he walks over and pulls Serenity into his arms "I love you, Serenity, and I am so sorry" Klaus says sincerely

"You'll be a good father Klaus, I know you will be, I believe that" and with that she leans up and kisses him

**XX CARRY ME HOME XX**

"In addition to the secret weapon that Marcel uses to control the witches, he has a small army of vampires, working together we can destroy them from the inside out" Elijah explains to Klaus as Klaus left Serenity to clean up the nursery which she consists to do it herself.

"Any word on Rebecca, has she stopped pouting and come to join the fun" Klaus asks crossing his arms as he watches Elijah peel more bed sheets of the dining area furniture, Elijah sighs

"She has made her disinterest quiet clear" Elijah remarks

"One or too many times daggered in a box" Kol says joining them "Or she doesn't share Elijah's wavering belief that Nicklaus can be saved, I can honestly say I agree with her on this" Kol teases, Klaus rolls his eyes

"Serenity just had to un-dagger you didn't she" Klaus mutters mostly to himself

"Rebecca may surprise us, we all swore to the same vow" Elijah says ignoring Klaus's remark

"I hope she stays far away, because my desire to take this town, to steal from Marcel, well-" Klaus cuts himself off as he daggers Elijah "Forgive me, my brother, but love makes you weak, family makes you weak, Serenity is all I need. Mercy is for the weak. When I win the war, I have to do it alone"

"Well, I saw that coming" Kol remarks pouring himself, a glass of scotch "Let me guess you want me to get the hell out of dodge or you going to dagger me too"

**Serenity's POV**

I never wanted this…I didn't ask for any of this. You know, growing up you complain about such trivial things, and stomp your feet when you don't get your way. You remain unsatisfied and non appreciative. You're dumb and un-wise and you don't exactly know what you want from the world. You make mistakes and sometimes learn from them; other times you do them again and again. This will go on until you realize who you really are, or meet someone, and maybe possibly maybe you stuck your nose into books and absorb the knowledge others have collected over the decades.

I had all the above…

I learned I was part of something big. I also learned no matter what, my fate would always remain the same. I grew up like any normal kid would; loving parents, and loyal friends. It's just it seems once one domino was knocked over the rest came tumbling down; first my 'parents' died, and then the supernatural world came to the horizon. I learned who I really was. I was born a werewolf and half doppelganger. No matter what I would have always been sucked into the supernatural. I grew up thinking I was weak, and would amount to anything, but I was wrong. I also of course met someone, well more like someone(s). I met Stefan, and then I met Damon, Katherine, Rose, Elijah, and so forth. I met these vampires; these creatures I never knew existed; these people that have history and memories that can add up to a hundred life times.

Then I met him. He made me question everything. He got under my skin. Niklaus Mikaelson is everything I could ever hope for. Being loved by him is the epitome of a fulfilled life. I learned his past, and I learned his present. I grew to understand him, and I realize I have nothing to complain about. This man went through hell and back, and is and always will be misunderstood, but I understood him. To be part of his future is a blessing not a curse. He was there for me, protected me, and cared for me when no else would. He became part of me. I don't want to be me without him. He is my other half, my better half. Yes he is the big bad hybrid, yes people fear him, that's only because they don't know him. I will stand by him, forever.

Being a werewolf is a curse. Breaking every bone in your body, hurts like hell. The thing is I'm glad to be a werewolf. Being a vampire is whole other world, which I couldn't possibly explain. Combining them was amazing. I didn't have to turn every full moon, I didn't feel weak anymore, and somehow everything seemed to make sense. It was like I finally became who I was meant to be. It's scary, yes, but it's powerful. I can finally understand Klaus, how two halves that are so different fight against each other within you, yet work so well together. You see the world in a whole new light.

Yes, I've been normal, then I went to being stuck in the middle, and then I came to be who I am now. I had to adjust, and accept things the way they are. I had to conquer my fears. I had to move mountains.

But then this happened…I became pregnant with the hybrids' baby.

I didn't prepare for this, I never expected this.

It blindsided me. It scares me. With Klaus I knew there would be consequences, I knew I had to give up what most women dream of having; one of them being child birth. Yet, here I am with an actual living thing growing inside of me. When the witches told me I had a miracle, I didn't believe it; that was until a sound of a beating heart flooded my ears. That's when the fear kicked in. Then Elijah happened. Telling me this can make Klaus happy, and he reminded me I'm strong and capable of anything. I also realized I didn't want to be like my own mother, Isobel, and just throw my kid to the side and abortion was not an option and never will be.

As I rest my hand on my womb, and as I listen to the most beautiful sound of my child's heartbeat. I knew now that I will stop at nothing to make sure this child it protected and loved, and even spoiled. I know I'll be a great mother, and I know Klaus will be a wonderful father. This beautiful home Klaus brought me in, I know we will be happy here.

But with this pregnancy comes with complications…and I'm all in.

* * *

**Sorry it was a little short I wanted to finish up episode 1. Also I have a poll on my page, I want to start a new story/series so you can vote for my OC's love interest(:**


	7. Ch7 House Of The Rising Son pt1

**A/N Thank you guys for everything! Also thank you to those who voted the poll is now over, please check out my other story(: **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OC / Sorry for any grammar mistakes **

* * *

**Chapter 7 House Of The Rising Son part 1**

**Serenity's POV**

"So how is my dearest sister" I ask cheerfully into the phone

"Good, how's New Orleans" Elena asks in an equally cheerful voice

"Beautiful, crowded, and loud" I say instantly, Elena chuckles "So how was the Delena summer" I ask teasingly, as I lay down on my back on Klaus's and I's bed.

"It was good...okay really good, but I'm a little worried about Stefan" Elena confesses

"What do you mean" I ask getting worried "Other than you falling in love with his brother" I say slightly bitter yet teasingly

"Blue, I thought we went over this" Elena says despretely

"Okay, I know, I know...so why are you worried about Stefan" I say more seriously as I sit up and sit cross legged.

"Well, we ended things on a good note or so I thought, but I haven't heard any word from him nor has anyone else...and I might be having these weird dreams about him" Elena exclaims

"What kind of dreams" I ask interested

"Like I see him and he's some where dark...and feels lonely, scared, and hurt...I just can't shake this feeling in the pit of my stomach, can't you just come home for a little" Elena asks. I swallow thickly and glance down at my stomach. For the whole summer I was able to keep Elena and everyone at bay. Now I'm three or so months pregnant and I have a small baby bump...Its hardly noticable I'm pretty sure I could hide it. It's just the witches probably wouldn't allow me to take another trip to Mystic Falls; graduation was the only exception. Plus I highly doubt Klaus would allow me to leave New Orleans, now.

"Lena, I can't come home if I do I'll probably end up staying" I say slightly being honest

"Is that such a bad thing...I miss you" Elena says

"I miss you too...hey have you uh heard from Bonnie, is she mad at me I couldn't reach her all summer" I say changing the subject

"She's traveling with her mom...I occasionally get an email here and there nothing big and nothing long" Elena reasons I sigh "I doubt she's mad at you Seren, she loves you" Elena says trying to cheer me up.

"If you say so" I say trying to hide my disapointment. All summer, I kept in contact with Elena, Jeremy, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, and even Matt, but Bonnie was radio silent which made me concerned. But, if she's talking to Elena...I guess she's fine.

"Serenity, darling may I have a word with you" Kol asks peeping his head in through the door way

"Serenity whose that" Elena asks curious

"No one, hey I got to go I'll call you later...I love you" I say

"Okay call me later...I love you too, be safe" and with that we ended the call

"What is it, Kol" I ask curious

"Nik, may or may not have daggered Elijah"

**XX CARRY ME HOME XX**

"Niklaus Mikaelson daggering your brother, I thought we went over this" I yell

"It was collateral damage" Klaus says calmly as he continues to get dressed

"And where are you going" I ask a little calmer. We were currently in our bedroom, I was pacing while Klaus sat on the bed sliding on his shoes.

"Out with Marcel, he's showing me how he keeps these vampires satisfied" Klaus says vaguely with a slight smirk

"Okay two things, how is your brother collateral damage, and what the hell do you have planned" I ask crossing my arms

"Marcel was ansty about two Originals in town-" Klaus starts but I caught him off

"There's three, your forgetting Kol" I say confused

"Marcel doesn't know that Kol is here and I plan on to keep it that way or he will be finding himself daggered in a box"' Klaus says "So Marcel was getting ansty so I fixed it. Elijah may have been willing to help, but I have my own way...how did you even know Elijah was daggered" Klaus asks confused standing up from the bed crossing his arms looking at me

"Who do you think" I say as Klaus sighs "Come on Kol is a four year old of course he's going to snitch" I say obviously "And whats your way" I ask hesitantly, Klaus smiles and tells me everything before giving me a quick kiss and leaves to go visit Marcel, as Kol leaves also taking a drive to get some more blood bags from a few towns over for me.

**XX THE ORIGINALS XX**

Its been a few hours since both of the boys left. I sigh as I finish emailing Hayley about all the updates. I take out my phone and leave from the computer and head into the living room. I quickly scroll through my contacts and end at Bonnie's name. My thumb hovers over it before I finally press call.

_Ring ring ring ring ring - _

_"You have reached Bonnie Bennett sorry I can't make it to the-"_

I quickly hit the end button and sigh. Maybe Bonnie is mad at me, I then decided to try call Stefan hopefully he will answer so I can tell Elena to quit worrying.

_ring ring ring -_

"Serenity, I wasn't expecting your call" Stefan answers, I let out a sigh of relief

"Oh Stefan, gosh you know you have everyone worried" I exclaim

"Whose everyone" Stefan asks with a slight edge to his voice, my guess he was still angry at Elena

"Elena, your brother, Caroline, pretty much everyone at Mystic Falls" I say

"Even you" he asks

"Of course" I say "Stefan are you okay, I mean I know Elena hurt you but you sound off" I say concerned

"Oh Serenity you were always the smart one...It's also nice to hear your voice with out the strain in it from a stake in your back" Stefan states, at first I was confused then it clicked.

"Silas" I say breathlessly

**FLASHBACK**

_"Silas" I say breathlessly _

_"I came to say, thank you. This has been the sacrafice I have been dreading" Silas exclaims, I remain silent. "Listen Serenity, I want the cure" he states _

_"I'm sorry I don't have it" I say sincerely _

_"But you know who has it, don't you" Silas deduces "The last thing that you want is for the cure to be used on you or your boyfriend, Klaus was it" He taunts I swallow hard "Give it to me and it won't be, you get to live"_

_"You don't scare me" I say_

_"I don't" he asks pulling out the white oak stake _

_"Where did you get that" I ask worriedly _

_"Lets just say Klaus's sister's mind is a little more easier to read than yours...so" he asks, I go to charge him when he disapears when a shooting pain erupts in my back "missed by an inch" he says in my ear as I cry out. I painfully drop on my knees, he comes along with me still gripping the stake. "I won't kill you yet, get me the cure" he says sternly and breaks the stake leaving the tip in my back, I scream. "A little something to remember me by" he says walking away. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I remember that, I had to crawl back to my car and scream out for Klaus when I got home. Turns out the stake in my back was all an illusion.

"What do you want" I ask sternly into the phone "and where's Stefan"

"Who has the cure" he asks, suddenly my brain becomes fuzzy

"Katherine Pierce she took the cure" I say in monotone

"And where is she"

"In Mystic Falls Virgina"

"You won't remember this conversation"

**XX CARRY ME HOME XX**

I look down at my phone confused before sending Elena a quick message saying I got a hold of Stefan and he's okay. Suddenly I hear a car engine in the distance when I hear it pull into the house's driveway. I walk over to the foyer to see Rebecca walk in.

"Elijah" She calls out

"Rebecca" I greet

"Oh pregnant girl, you know I was expecting you to be much, much bigger...bummer, where's Elijah" She asks crossing her arms and tappin her foot.

"Not here" I answer vaguely

"Klaus did something didn't he" She states, she doesn't even give me time to answer when she starts calling for Klaus "Niklaus, you son of a bitch of a brother you better get out here you old wanker"

"Okay, enough of the shouting" I hear Klaus, I look over my shoulder to see him opeing up the two french doors that seperate the office and the living room. "let me guess those dead six vampires were your doing"

"They were rude, trying to victimize a pure innocent girl" I snort at that she was anything but innocent "Who was just trying to find her way to the french quarter..oh were they your friends oh wait you don't have any friends" Rebecca states calmly

"I do have friends, I have Marcel, you remember him don't you. He fancies himself as the quarters king and has a rule against killing vampires, I wonder sort of punishment he'll come up for you" Klaus says almost tauntingly

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules" Rebecca says calmly "Now what did you do to our brother. Klaus shrugs giving a look.

"Perhaps he's on holiday" Klaus says, I roll my eyes and take a seat next to him on the desk "Or taking an orderly nap up stairs...go ahead look around" Klaus says motioning with his finger "You remember this house as much as I do" Klaus says

"I remember everything"

I quickly exit the room so not in the mood to get in between siblings. I hear them tell a story back a hundred years ago, and I listen as Rebecca gets more and more aggravated with Klaus. Soon they seem to finish bickering and I hear Klaus's phone go off. This was my turn to sigh in irritation. Ever since Klaus has been buddy, buddy with Marcel, it's like he's never home and I miss him.

_swoosh_

"Serenity, it seems I have to get going love, duty calls" Klaus says when he appears in front me

"Duty always calls" I say bitterly, Klaus sighs but not out of irritation

"I know, sweetheart. How about I make it up to you tonight, a nice bubble bath with a glass of apple cider, and champagne for myself. Just you and I" Klaus proposes

"Okay" I say softly with a small smile, Klaus smiles big and leans down and captures my lips with his, but I make the kiss deeper, trying to get him to stay, but he pulls away giving me one last kiss and just like that he was gone.

**XX THE ORIGINALS XX**

"Serenity, come on...I am going to search this house from top to bottom, to find Elijah" Rebecca states, I sigh "and your going to help me"

...

"Down here" Rebecca says we as each grab a flash light and climb down the stairs "The governor had many secret rooms, let me show you his favorite" Rebecca exclaims as we reach the bottom of the stairs, she pushes open the wall which was a secret door and leads us into a cellar revealing two coffins "I see mine and Kol's, he must have took Elijah some where else" Rebecca states annoyed, I swallow thickly

"I feel sick" I say slightly being around the coffins and the dust and in the dark alone with Rebecca

"Welcome to the family" Rebecca says "You know after the bun is done cooking in your oven, Klaus will find way to dagger you into a box" I stay silent "If I was you I would have ran by now"

"I love Klaus, and the witches have me under some hex, I can't leave Orleans or I would have visited my family by now" I confess

"Then I guess you better break that hex"


	8. Ch8 House Of The Rising Son pt2

**A/N**

**Woah, woah, woah, calm down! I simply asked a question then I am simply accused of deleting or giving up on this story...WELL I'M NOT. Yes I have been MIA the past eight months. But I love this story. I love Klaus and Serenity. But I am guilty for mistreating you guys, you guys show me love and support and I just left you, and for that I am so sorry! But I promise you I will not give up this story and I will try to update frequently. I love you guys, like a second family. And I'm here for you as you are here for me! **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, but my OC**

**P.S I will not always update in third person POV so you know what Klaus and them are up too, but I will make sure Serenity informs you in her's. Also I won't do every flash back, but some. **

**Also I know I've been spelling Rebekah's name wrong, but it is on purpose, spelling it like Rebecca is much easier, but if it bugs you, I am sorry. **

* * *

**Chapter 8 The House of the Rising Son part 2**

**Serenity's POV**

Rebecca left, Klaus left, Kol was still gone, and Elijah was still daggered. I am home alone, once again. I didn't expect Rebecca to stay, considering we weren't on the best of terms. Plus I understood why Kol was on the down low, since he had to stay hidden so Marcel doesn't know he is in town. Elijah, well he has no say in the matter. But, Klaus now he has me confused. He claimed we would rule together, we were in this together. That I would be in the loop, and that I could help. Yes, he told me his plan, down to the very last detail, but he didn't say he would never be home.

I sigh as I throw on some comfortable clothes which consist of slacks and a tucked in v-neck t-shirt. I then throw on some flats and a jacket. I was no longer going to stay at home. If I stayed here, I would over think, and become even more depressed than I already am. I go to grab the car keys, but mentally curse to myself, considering, Kol has the car. I let out a irritated sigh, and just walk out the front door and head into town with a million thoughts running through my mind.

"Hey, hey" I shout as I hurriedly cross over the street to the voodoo shop

"We're closed, sorry" The lady answers after she finishes locking up what I presume to be her store

"I just need one, tiny, tiny herb" I reason

"What herb" She asks smiling slightly, I got the hint she was very friendly, I send her a small smile

"Aconitum flower" I say slightly lower, she suddenly gives me a stern, concerned look

"Wolfsbane, thats a poison, are you planning to kill a wolf" She asks

"Just a little one" I say swallowing thickly, she glances down at my stomach then looks back into my eyes

"Give me a minute" She said quickly and enters the voodoo store. I stay outside and wrap my arms around myself. I knew what I am doing is wrong. I know I would never forgive myself. But it seemed like the only solution, I mean maybe I was being dylusional thinking I could raise a baby, I never even been around a baby, Jeremy was only a year younger than me we pretty much grew up together. I don't know how to raise a kid let alone a supernatural one. Plus this way, Klaus doesn't have to feel trapped, and tied down. He can do as he pleases and run New Orleans and I could go back home, and be with my family. And maybe I can still help Hayley find our dad.

"Here" I glance up to see that lady with a vile in her hands, "Just a few drops in a cup of hot tea, should do the trick" She explains "this town isn't for wolves anymore" she says sincerely "Your doing the right thing" I try to pay her but she refuses, I then grab the vile and make a quick getaway.

* * *

"Come on Serenity, just one stomach ache, and all of this will be over" I say to myself

I was currently sitting on a bench. Somewhere in the quarter, to be honest I didn't exactly know where I was. I had a cup of fresh hot tea that I had bought at a local bender. I brought the cup to my lips before I pull away again. I couldn't do this. This is a life were talking about. Who am I to play god? I sigh and close my eyes.

_bang_

I hear a noise and my eyes spring open. I hurriedly stand to my feet and glance around me. I turn around and take a step back to see a vampire.

"Hey, little wolf, you don't belong here in the quarter, you're going to have to come with me" He says wickedly

"Like hell" I say throwing the tea at him causing him to coward away in pain. I turn around to see two more. I snap the ones neck, and hurriedly shove my hand through the others chest ripping out his heart, the other one I threw the tea at, tries to get me but was stopped when his heart was ripped out of his chest. I look to see who did it, it as none other than Rebecca

"That's no way to treat a pregnant girl, I always hated rude"

* * *

"This is why I told you to stay at the house" Klaus remarks as he throws the last vampire on the pile. So after Rebecca found me she took me home where I found two very angry men, Kol and Klaus. "Werewolves, are banned from the quarter, now I had a plan, but your little night stroll turned it apparel" Klaus remarks as the one vampire starts groaning in pain. Rebecca goes to take a step forward "Leave him" Klaus shouts "you've done enough don't you think" Klaus remarks more calmly "Starting with all the hurt you caused Serenity, I find it ironic how you're suddenly at her rescue, and let's not forget leaving bodies like a road map, to my door" Klaus exclaims

"If I didn't keep hearing, the bragging of werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about a plan, you've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a god damn thing, you may expressed a plan to Serenity but we all know that is a load of bull. Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so he can save you from your selfish, rotten self. You obviously don't give a damn about that child, or Elijah because what have you done to honor it" Rebecca exclaims, Kol and I remain quiet

"I have done everything, let me spell it out for you, shall I" Klaus questions "From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me, from day one he had his vampires intoxicated with vervain, which little sister protects them from my mind control"

_an image of Klaus snapping the necks of a girl and a boy _

"-I needed a spy, someone on the inside, someone Marcel would never expect, Marcel had lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, he needed new recruits, so I made the new one mine, before he even had a tiny little drop of vervain" Klaus says

_an image of Klaus entering an escalade with said boy, Klaus looks at him intently in the eye "Let's have a little chat, about what you can do for me" Klaus compels while a oblivious Marcel was outside on the phone. _

"-but we all know is to get through to a man is through his heart" Klaus explains "so-"

_An image of Klaus in a bar when Camille walks passed him "So, Marcel, nice bloke don't you think" Klaus says stopping Camille in her tracks as she turns around to face him, earlier that day Klaus had gotten Camille to talk to Marcel, he asked her out she said maybe, but never showed. _

_"No he's charming, sexy, confident, and incredibly hot. But let's be honest he's a bad boy right, just like you. And right now I need good in my life, not someone who's-" Camille explains_

_"Tragically wounded" Klaus interrupts "damaged by demons he can't escape" Klaus says with deep emotion _

_"The damaged ones, their not for me, listen your fiancé, yeah, she can handle damaged like you, but me, I can't" Camille says and goes to turn around only to be stopped my Klaus _

_"I understand, I do, now how do you know about Serenity" Klaus asks compelling her_

_"I didn't know her name, a man at the bar a little while ago named Elijah, said his brother had a fiancé, and word gets around your the said brother" Camille answers in monotone _

_"Now, I need you to forget about Elijah and Serenity, and give Marcel one more chance, and I need you to tell me where he goes and who he sees"_

"-And this one" Klaus says pointing to the one groaning vampire on the pile "I'm going to drain him of vervain" Klaus says and grabs the vampire and begins to drag him to the house "So I can compel him to tell Marcel that his pals found religion and moved to Utah, as he can explain why Marcel lost three more vampires tonight" We all follow him into the house after Klaus, and I even kept my mouth shut when Klaus leaves the vampire in front of the door and could possibly stain my good rug. "Does anyone else have anymore questions" Klaus asks, we all stay quiet "No, good, because I have a question" Klaus explains "Serenity" he says sternly "what were you doing in the bloody French quarter in the first place" he asks "Answer me" Klaus roars causing me to slightly flinch back

"Leave her be" Kol tries but I push past him and got into Klaus's face

"You want to know what I was doing, I got wolfsbane, poison, to put this child out of its misery" I shout back, suddenly Klaus grabs a hold of my neck and shoves me back against the wall, I couldn't breathe.

"Nik" Rebecca yells

"Niklaus" Kol shouts but then grabs ahold of Klaus and shoves him off of me and pins him to a wall, while I gasp for air, and tears stream down my face "She's pregnant, Niklaus, for Christ sakes" Kol yells "You didn't even want the child in the first place and the second she wants to get rid of it... It's okay to care, it's okay to want it, this is what Elijah always wanted for you, all we ever wanted for you" Kol explains, Klaus blinks away his tears and slides to the ground, Kol takes a seat next to him along with Rebecca

"I gave Elijah to Marcel" Klaus confesses

"What" Rebecca asks in disbelief

"I only told Serenity, Marcel was nervous, it was bad enough one original returned to town, but two" Klaus says trailing off "A reason why Kol has to stay in hiding" Klaus reasons "His crew was getting antsy, and he wanted Elijah gone so, I gave him a peace offering

"You bustard our brother" Rebecca says in a whisper

"I have a plan" Klaus reasons "Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that the baby will be born. This is the only plan, I have, if you don't like it, there's the door, see if I care" Klaus says standing up "Serenity, let's have a talk shall we" Klaus says and heads up the stairs, I go to follow him when Kol holds me back

"You don't have to" Kol says softly

"But I do" I say, and go up the stairs and head into Klaus's and I's room. "Klaus" I say softly as I walk in

"why" was all he said, I sigh.

"You weren't here" I say "no one is ever home, I was all by myself, alone in my thoughts, I was swimming and drowning and suffocating. I miss everyone at home, this is the longest I have been away from home, and it hurts. And the thought of having a baby scares me, and I thought since I was now a hybrid I would have nothing to fear and I was wrong. And with everything that's happened I feel history will repeat itself and I don't want our baby to have to live in fear like I did or still do" I explain "And with you not being home, and the way you look at me now, and how you've been acting I figured you weren't in love with me anymore, and that your only sticking around because of this baby, and the word your keeping for Elijah" I confess, Klaus sighs and stands up from the bed and walks over to me and cups my face

"I will always love you, and I'm sorry I laid hands on you, I swear to you it will never happen again. And I know I haven't been home, but if we want my home back, I have to keep Marcel under my thumb. I know you miss your family, but we all have an eternity sweetheart, one day, you'll see them again, I promise you that. And with the way I look at you, yes it is different, because I now see you in a whole new light. I always new you were strong, brave, and capable of great things, but I realized your more than that, you are carrying our child with the weight of the world on your shoulders, and I didn't realize just how strong you are. You had this fire but always kept it dormant and I think it's finally ignited within you, a desire, a desire of protecting and loving something we created. I know you'll protect this baby just much as I. We will get through this together, but you have to promise, you won't pull another stunt like that ever again" Klaus exclaims

"I promise" and with that we seal it with a sweet passion kiss

* * *

After Klaus and I make up, I grab a few things and head out side and take a seat next to Rebecca, I had to make things right between us.

"I know you probably hate me, but thank you, for what you did in there" I say

"Us girls got to stick together" Rebecca replies "and I don't hate you, what happened in Mystic Falls, stays in Mystic Falls" she exclaims "You know, I never did tell you what happened, between Marcel and I" Rebecca says

"You and Marcel" I ask in disbelief

And that's when Rebecca tells me how Klaus saved Marcel from getting whipped, and how he took Marcel under his wing and raised him as his own. How when Marcel became a man, Rebecca and him had unsorted feelings for each other, but Klaus forbid it.

"He never told me that" I say when she finishes. Now it was my turn to see Klaus in a new light.

"That doesn't surprise me, Klaus isn't really the one to bring up the past" Rebecca remarks

"I-uh have a surprise for you" I say and reveal the daggers "I found them under your coffin, I want a truce between you and me" I say, and Rebecca smiles taking the daggers

* * *

It was early the next morning, I flutter my eyes open and see Klaus at the foot of our bed, as he stared intently at something, the vile that was filled with wolfsbane.

"I didn't use it" I say

"Your awake" Klaus notes

"I could barely sleep, it's like a swamp sauna in here" I say sitting up in bed.

"What stopped you" Klaus questions, I could tell he was up all night thinking about it.

"I was already hesitant to begin with, then I had to fight those vampires, and I realized I wasn't just protecting me" I say honestly "And maybe it has something do with Isobel abandoning me"

"You and I, are alike in a lot of ways" Klaus says absently

"We are" I say softly "You know, Rebecca told me about Marcel, what happened, what makes you hate him so much other than what he had with Rebecca" I ask

"I raised him like a son, taught him everything he knows, and my father he came here running me and my siblings out of town, I thought Marcel died in the crossfire, I come back here and he is alive and well. We were like family, he could have searched us out, but no he stayed and made well off on our home, sleeping in our beds. His stamps are everywhere, but those M's did not stand for Marcel they stood for Mikaelson" Klaus explains and then walks over to me placing a hand on my shoulder "he danced to the music now it's time to pay the piper, it's time to fight little Blue" Klaus says placing a loving kiss on my cheek and goes to exit the room "I'll see someone to fix the air conditioning" he says with a whirl of his hand walking out the door.

* * *

And with that Rebecca met Davina, had the location erased from her memories and told Klaus, about Marcel's secret weapon, a very power witch. And they vowed to do whatever it takes to get Elijah back.


	9. Ch9 Tangled Up In Blue pt1

**A/N Sorry for the wait, school and stress is really just taking up my time. I won't promise to update soon, I don't want to lie cause I honestly don't know when I will update. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, but my OC**

**PS Thank you for all thee support and encouragement!**

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

**Chapter 9 Tangled Up In Blue part 1**

_Elijah- "-August 1359,I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day it removes them further and further away from their humanity they once possessed. My sweet sister Rebekah has grew quite indifferent to brutality, however the true problem remains...my brother Niklaus. He continues to hide his emotions behind cruelty. Still I clinged to the hope, as being the older brother, can correct them onto the right path. A path that can have our family reunited...if I fail, our family legacy will end in...darkness. Now Kol, the youngest-"_

"What are you reading" I ask as I scan the old leather bind book in Hayley's hands as she sits cross-legged on the floor, the book spread across her lap. That's right, Hayley's back. She couldn't find anymore leads, she claims every single lead, led her right back here in New Orleans. Of course I accepted her back with open arms. She just got here this morning after I gave her the address. It's only been a few hours since I gotten out of bed, and Klaus declared war and claimed to get someone to fix the air conditioning, which still hasn't happened yet. Before Hayley could anwser, Rebekah spoke up.

"I can't believe you took care of those vampires without me, you know how I like to light things on fire" Rebekah claims in a tone that meant she was in fact disapointed yet bored. Klaus shrugs his shoulders, looking bored as well.

"What was I supposed to do" Klaus asks "leave them in the front lawn to rot, besides they were my responsiblity. They attacked my fiance who happens to be carrying my child" Klaus remarks with a smirk like he was mocking her. Rebekah makes a small noise of disbelief.

"Oh, I am so moved, by your touching decleration of protecting your hybrid fiance that is carrying your hybrid bun in her oven" Rebekah remarks back with annoyance. Klaus lets out a chuckle at his sister's temper. I sigh as Hayley closes the book and stands up wrapping her arms around the leather bind, hugging it to her chest. I walk around the corner with Hayley trailing behind me as we greet the two siblings.

"This hybrid" I remark "would like to know what the plan is" I say slightly annoyed at their banner.

"That depends on the plan you mean love" Klaus says looking over at me with his arms crossed leaning against the archway. "My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to try and find love in a cruel, cruel world" Klaus says dragging his eyes back on his sister. Rebekah gives him a fake small smile before grabbing a pen and throwing it at him. I vamp over and grab the pen just inch from stabbing Klaus in the face. I break it half like twig and give them both a look.

"Stop messing around" I say and throw the broken pen on the floor "now look I was talking about the plan that is to get Elijah back, the only other level headed person in this house besides me" I say slightly sarcastic yet serious. Hayley clears her throat, I shoot her look but make no further comment. "Now I get it, you two want to spend all day at each others throats and get nothing done, like usual, but not me. So I'm going to ask again is there a plan or is there not" I ask crossing my arms. Klaus sighs then turns around walks into his office with me and Rebekah following him.

"I'm going to go continue to read this" Hayley says gesturing towards the book, I nod and continue to follow the siblings into the office while Hayley walks away probably going to her room or the back patio.

"Okay, well firstly, Marcel thinks I'm his friend completely unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community over in the french quarter, but a friend none or less. And secondly I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust, which you already know Serenity, you were the only one I told. If I had known Marcel was going to give my brother over to a sickly nasty teenage witch, I would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, sister please" Klaus explains and gestures towards Rebekah

"And thirdly, this plan that you oh so badly wanted to know, is simply Niklaus asking Marcel for Elijah back" Rebekah says. I couldn't tell if she was happy about it or not. I look over at Klaus who gives me a look while shrugging, I look back over at Rebekah

"That's not the whole plan is it" I ask squinting my eyes slightly, looking confused at the two. Rebekah let's out a noise

"Oh you know your lover" Rebekah remarks childishly "he is more diabolical then that"

"Oh love you should know there is always a plan B" Klaus remarks with a gleam in his eye

"What's plan B" I ask not giving him the satisfaction of his dramatic aura he's giving off

"War"

* * *

"Are you out of your mind"

"Look we just need you to do a tiny little location spell to help us find our brother" Rebekah says pacing in front of Sophie, who was sitting on the couch while Klaus and I stand back next to each other, arms crossed.

"But witches who practice magic in this town get caught" Sophie exclaims, turns out when Klaus asked for Elijah back, Marcel simply said no, so now it's 'plan B' "and get killed" Sophie finishes

"Yes, well you see, you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal" I say glaring at her slightly "Marcel's secret weapon" I say and take a glance at Rebekah

"About this height" Rebekah says gesturing with her hand "blue eyes, dark hair, cute as a button"

"D-Davina" Sophie asks as realization comes upon her face "where have you seen her"

"Well I don't Know" Rebekah says with a sigh "that little brat erased my memory after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind" She exclaims bitterly

"Let me cut to the chase" Klaus says, speaking for the first time since we got Sophie here "Davina has Elijah, you witches who I assume what to get Davina away from Marcel, and we don't know where she is" Klaus sums up "air-go we need magic" Sophie shakes her head

"Davina would sense it" Sophie argues

"Unless, another witch, let's say a traitor to the cause, Katie for example was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time" I propose. The same Katie that sold me poison and sold me out to Marcel's vampires. "that would create a smoke screen covering your very small spell from Davina" I explain. Sophie shakes her head again.

"Katie doesn't deserve to die" Sophie says calmly trying to reason, Klaus loses his temper and slams his fist down on the table

"Sophie Devereaux" Klaus states as he walks over to her and takes a seat on the coffee table right in front of her "you're in no position to have principals" he says almost threatening. "you can't win a war without a few strategic loses, no matter how regrettable it may be. Tell me how many vampires have stepped ahead, went out of line. Your sister executed in front of public's eye right in the square for practicing magic. she'd been caught, did she even temp to flee"

"She was caught hiding in a cargo credo that was about to set sail down the Mississippi" Sophie says lowly, Klaus nods taking in the information

"And who and please tell in Marcel's inner circle manages his business down in the docks" Klaus asks, already knowing the answer

"Katie's boyfriend, Thierry"

* * *

"Rebekah" I greet as I answer the phone as I gather up papers off of Klaus's desk and put them into place.

"Well, Serenity, I made sure that Marcel will be properly distracted for tonight, you can give Klaus my world" Rebekah says

"Dare I ask" I say momentarily distracted as I shuffle some more papers

"Let's just say the attention won't be on Niklaus and I" Rebekah explains " I did my bet, so what has Klaus have you doing for Elijah's safe return" she asks

"Not Klaus, I thought of it myself actually" I say with pride "Currently i'm ensuring insurance on the tendered heart-ed" I say vaguely

"What does that mean" Rebekah asks confused

"We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell, I'm creating that motivation" I say "getting Marcel to pay more closely attention to the witches, you see Klaus informed me he may or may not have gave Marcel the idea that one of the witches may know of this mysterious werewolf that may or may not have been killing his night walkers. So Marcel of course told Thierry to take some of the night walkers and raid the witches. Of course Klaus also so happened to compel on of his spies for Marcel to take a nasty bite out of Katie, of course raising anger in Thierry enough anger to kill him for biting his lover. You see Marcel doesn't seem to care he most trusted is in love with a witch. Well if Thierry does as plan and kills Klaus's spy also a.k.a Marcel's night walker, you see killing vampire is forbidden and unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment well that will require something positively magical" I explain in detail "But then's whats more dying for if not love"

"Your becoming more and more like my brother, you sound just like him"

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. You should know by now Rebekah, I'll do whatever it takes to save this family"

* * *

"There" I say as I fix Klaus's suit "you look handsome"

"Don't be fooled love, I'm the devil in disguise" Klaus says fixing his sleeve, I let out a chuckle

"Just don't have too much fun, remember you have a fiance at home" I say teasing, Klaus looks back up at me from his sleeve and smirks

"Wouldn't dream of it" He states, but I knew he was serious. Klaus then leans down and captures my lips with his, a long sweet passionate kiss "I'll be home late, don't wait up" Klaus says walking out the bedroom door, but not before he turns around and smiles at me "unless you want too, and maybe you can show me how we used to party when it was just the two of us. alone. naked. under the covers" Klaus trails I laugh

"Okay, okay I get it" I say giggling bringing a smile to his face and I throw a pillow at him "now get out here" I say, he winks then he's gone in a blink of an eye. I smile and shake my head at him.

"Well I'm going out for a bite to eat" Kol says coming in the room "care to join"

"Nah, why don't you take Hayley she's been held up in her room reading Elijah's old journal from the 1300's" I explain, Kol's sighs

"Very well" he says and walks away but peeps his head back in the door "don't do anything stupid while you're home alone"

"I won't" I say, but ended up deciding to take a walk anyways. Which I did. I walk a little ways from home, but not too far, not wanting to get caught again, but I didn't get my wish. There right in front me was a wolf, but not just any wolf...

"You're not suppose to be out here" A lady calls out I turn around

"Do I know you" I ask curious

"Oh, I'm Sabine, we've met, I'm one of Sophie's friends" She explains

"You're one of the witches" I state but not rudely

"Klaus asked me to come, and keep you company, while everyone else is out" Sabine explains lightly I nod "It's drawn to you" she says suddenly after a moment of silence, I look at her curious. "It's drawn to the pregnancy. Your baby is half werewolf half vampire" she explains further and I realize she was talking about the wolf that disappeared, I'm glad she saw it, I thought I was losing my mind. "you and Klaus created something amazing"

"You sound like Elijah" I say "he would go on and on how this baby is everything and how we will be one big happy family, but I don't know" I explain "I mean I don't even know what it is" I say with a slight chuckle trying to make light of this mood

"I can fix that, see if it's a boy or a girl" Sabine says kindly

"Witches can't use magic" I say with the shake of my head

"Oh, I won't be using magic, my grandma actually taught me an old trick" She said with a smile and a gesture with her hand "Come on aren't you just a little bit curious"


	10. Ch10 Tangled Up In Blue pt2

_**(A/N):**_

**I super apologize for not updating...I just keep losing motivation to write this story. But I am trying to finish at least season 1 of the Originals and just end it there with my own ending. So I will try to finish this up. I'm just into Klue anymore...I am writing another story if you want to check it out, I will be updating this story regulary just trying to get it done. **

**I love you guys though and thank you for support it means a lot to me and know I read every review and they make me smile so here is for the ones who kept encouraging (: **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC and the things I've added or changed!**

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

**Chapter 10 Tangled Up In Blue part 2**

"So how did it go?" I ask Klaus as he comes into the study. I was sitting in the office chair tapping away on the laptop- sending a quick email to Bonnie. I know she must be mad at me, since she hasn't replied- but I won't give up on our friendship. Sabine actually tested the gender for the baby and gave me an answer. Knowing the gender now, makes it all the more real. I couldn't help but think what Elijah's reaction may be. I talked to Hayley earlier and I think she may have some deep rooted feelings for him.

I told her honestly that getting involved with an Original can be dangerous- and you have to be willing to fight. You also have to prepare for the heated fights between siblings. And if you enter one's life your involved with all of them. I also encouraged her because, despite the constant fighting they stick together. Even if they don't see it- yea they're a messed up family- but they always choose each other and fight for one another.

"It went according to plan, though Rebekah didn't like how we took a turn on things." Klaus explains. I nod while sighing. See Rebekah thought Sophie was suppose to track down Devina, but Klaus's plan was to kill Katie so Marcel felt obligated to give Elijah back.

"She seems to be always angry at us." I comment. As glance back at the computer and it send.

"Why doesn't Hayley like me?" Klaus asks suddenly. I look back up at him. "Yet she flaunts over Elijah, pouting, missing him. She barely knows him." Klaus explains.

"She doesn't like you cause she barely knows you, and what she has seen of you well- you had better moments. Elijah just talks to her openly and listens to her in return. He's nice to her. I think she likes him more than a friend... Are you trying to be nice to Hayley because she's my sister and your trying to get all the way back in my good graces from whats happened over the past few weeks?" I exclaim and ask curious to what his motives are. Klaus sighs, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the archway.

"You seem to be distant from her, I just want to get to know her." Klaus says like its no big deal.

"No, you want to see what her intentions are- to see if she's a threat." I state looking at him intently. "I know you too well."

"She disappears and suddenly she's back and all around Elijah like a lost puppy." Klaus explains himself.

"Because she has feelings for him. Not everyone is against you or your family Klaus. The only reason why I'm so distant from her is, because I know she doesn't like how I'm knocked up with the hybrid's baby. So I stay away- I want her here, but comfortable." I explain to him.

"Fine, whatever makes you happy." Klaus mumbles slightly pouting- disappointed he couldn't start drama at home.

"Guess what? I learned something today." I say slightly excitedly.

"And what's that?" Klaus asks intrigued.

"I think it's a girl." I state with a small smile. Suddenly Klaus's eyes light up and a smile tugged at his lips. I could tell he wanted to hide it, but we both knew he enjoyed the news. "Also... I think I'm finally ready to tell everyone at home about me being pregnant with our daughter."

**(Serenity's email to Bonnie)**

* * *

_"Dear Bonnie,_

_I don't know where you are, or how you've been. I'm worried. You haven't made any effort to contact me over the summer, and Elena said you aren't attending college. I think somethings wrong- I can feel it. If Elena hasn't told you already- things back home have been chaotic. I'm not there, but Elena and Jeremy have been keeping me posted._

_Turns out Silas has been free and pretending to be Stefan. So the phone call that I had with Stefan a few days ago was with Silas, not Stefan. Elena told me Stefan has been in a safe that was found in the falls. He wasn't in the safe when they got to him though and are looking for him as we speak. Turns out Elena and Katherine have been having the same dreams and are on a Stefan hunt with Damon._

_You are probably wondering why I haven't made a trip up there to help out. Well...I'm pregnant Bonnie. Please don't tell the others, I will when I'm ready- which I think I am so I'll tell them soon. Yes it's Klaus's baby, please don't hate or judge me. You're the first one I told from Mystic Falls._

_You're probably wondering how this is possible- but it is. Klaus and I carry the werewolf gene and I guess we mated in a way...it's hard to explain and I doubt you want details. I'm still in New Orleans with Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah...and my half sister Hayley. Remember when we figured out about Isobel sleeping with John and someone else- well it turns out Hayley and I share the same dad._

_That's another thing the others don't know. We figured it out, because we have matching birth-marks- you know the half moon awkward mark on my shoulder blade, yup that's the one. Jeremy and Alaric also know because they were dead at the time (well Alaric's still gone) but when you brought the veil down they told me they know. So you and Jeremy are technically the only one's who know._

_I hope you write me back. I miss you and I love you like a sister. Just please reply...I need a friend right now. And there's a lot of things happening in New Orleans that I can't tell you and you probably wouldn't understand- I'm just over whelmed. I just would really like it if you would just write back. Please Bonnie?_

_Love, Blue._

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Elena's calling." I mutter to Klaus as I just finish breaking the news. I hit accept.

"Serenity" Elena sobs slightly on the other end.

"Elena? Hey, what's wrong?" I asked worried. "Is it Stefan?"

"No, I just- I haven't been honest with you... about Bonnie" Elena says crying. I get the feeling of dread in my stomach.

"Bonnie died putting the veil up and saving Jeremy, Serenity. Bonnie's dead...but we're getting her back okay, please don't freak. We made a deal with Silas- I didn't want to tell you, but I felt guilty for not saying anything- " I cut her off.

"Bonnie's been dead this whole time...Bonnie's dead" I sob out, Klaus pulls me into his arms. "No, no, no, no..." I sob. "I've been writing to her this whole time, and she's been dead...no, no" I cry barely catching my breath...


	11. Ch11 Girl In New Orleans pt1

_**(A/N):**_

_**Here is the regularly update as promised (: Thank you for the positive reviews! **_

_**Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Disclaimer I own nothing, but my OC and changes. **_

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

**Chapter 11 Girl In New Orleans part 1**

"-Over the course of my life, I have encounter of no shortages of those who presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean- nothing. People do what's in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another one's suffering? What some will call evil. I believe to be an apropriete response to a harsh and unfair world." Klaus says as he admires the painting before him.

"Um, I'm not exactly following. Why did you invite me here?" Camille asks curious, as she glances at Klaus a little unsure. Klaus turns around to look at her.

"Because I enjoy your company." Klaus states. "And I sense you have the complicity to understand, someone like me, and my- complexity. You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat against me. What I found was a young woman, pregnant, in need of protection. My Serenity. And my brother, who was trying to manipulate me into helping her. He thought it might redeem me. Though what he doesn't know is Serenity, my dear Blue, doesn't want me to be redeemed and neither do I. Surprisingly she loves me just the way I am, so she says. Trouble is since then, there is a another young woman- a girl." Klaus starts as he walks around the room and past Camille as he pours himself something strong from the mini bar.

"-Someone with fast potential." Klaus begins again. "Held in captivity by a rivant. I want to help both of these woman. Protect one and free the other." Klaus explains. "So- tell me Cammie, does that sound evil to you?" Klaus asks curious for her answer. Cammie just smiles and shakes her head slightly.

"I don't believe evil as a diagnoses. I think you have unstable relationships- and some paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment, and could benefit from talking to someone-maybe talking to Serenity. She seems like she understands you the most, but it seems you keep her at a distance cause you fear you'll hurt her, but she seems to want to pull you closer but you won't let that happen. It seems you let fear run your life. Maybe even after talking to her, you can talk to someone- professionally." Camille states and explains without a second thought. Klaus smiles, closed mouth.

"I can't speak to Serenity at the moment, she's grieving over a friend who has come to pass. As for professionally, I prefer to talk to you." Klaus exclaims calmly. Camille gives a nod in understanding. "So I'm going to give you a job- as my stenographer." Klaus says as he takes a seat at his desk.

"Okay, what are we writing?" Camille complies.

"My memoirs, of course." Klaus says like it was obvious. "Someone should know my story. And it will gives us time to discuss other reviving subjects- like your handsome suitor, Marcel." Klaus suggests. Camille looks offended.

"Excuse me, my life is private-" Camille starts, but Klaus cuts her off.

"Your private life is essential to my plans. You see Marcel likes you, and because of that he'll trust- which serves me. " Klaus tells her. Camille looks slightly frightened. So when Klaus gets out of his chair she takes a step back. "See the thing is, the French Quarter is-" Klaus begins as he moves past her and back towards the huge painting. "On the verge of war. On the one side there's me, and the other- Marcel, along with a very powerful witch, and a army of vampires." Klaus explains.

"What?" Camille gasps out, but Klaus vamps over and slams her against the wall- holding onto her neck gently. He compels her.

"Your frightened, don't be." Klaus says looking straight in her eyes as his pupils dilate. He then lets her go and takes a step back. Camille swallows thickly and looks around before looking back at Klaus, slightly confused.

"I'm not scared anymore." She states, still slightly confused. Klaus smirks. "That's amazing, how did-"

"It's called compulsion. It's a neat vampire trick, and I'll tell you all about it, but first let's talk a little more about Marcel." Klaus says and walks back over to the desk and takes a seat again. Ignoring the memory he got when he once was at the Lockwood mansion back at Mystic Falls and how he was still trying to get Serenity's affection.

**xxxx Flash back xxxx**

_"Hi, I'm Serenity Gilbert and you must be a friend of Tyler's." A beautiful voice broke through Klaus and Hayley's stare down. Klaus looks over to see the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on, not only that- she fascinated him. But what caught Klaus was- here was Hayley, and he's never seen her here in Mystic Falls before. _

_"That's strange" Klaus says. "He's never mentioned you." Klaus exclaims but a smile makes it way to his face as he hears Tyler in the other room desperately trying to get Caroline out of the house. "And I think I know why." He states and smirks as he feels Serenity's gaze on him. _

_"Well, it was nice meeting you, but Klaus we need to talk." Serenity says ignoring his comment. Klaus watches as she turns around and walks out of the room- expecting him to follow. Which he does, he wouldn't dare to say no to her. He gives Hayley a nod then follows Serenity into what appeared to be an office, Mr. Lockwood's old office. Serenity turns around to look at Klaus to find him already staring intently at her. _

_"I got your voice-mail." Klaus states not sure how to start this conversation. Serenity scoffs and glares at him. _

_"Yet, you didn't care enough to see if I was alright." Serenity states crossing her arms over her chest. Klaus frowns at this. Of course he cares and worries for her. He knew she was alright, just upset he couldn't be the hero, which he was upset he wasn't the one to safe her also. "And what was that in there?" Serenity asks gesturing towards the room Hayley's in. _

_"I've come to a conclusion, Tyler has made some discretion's towards your dear friend Caroline." Klaus explains, knowing she'll understand. _

_"Why? What did you hear?" Serenity asks curious, her hateful glare and anger long gone. _

_"Well, Tyler seems to be a little too cautious around her- he just made her leave." Klaus exclaims with a smile proud he came to that conclusion._

_"Yeah, but Tyler wouldn't do that." Serenity says, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"I wouldn't be too sure about that, love." Klaus says with a look. Serenity sighs not really in the mood to talk gossip with him._

_"So where have you been?" Serenity asks curious, uncrossing her arms, he smiles again._

_"Why ? Worried love?" he asks, secretly warming at that thought. _

_"Avoiding the question, love." Serenity mimics his accent, he smirks. He found it cute. _

_"Cute." he states. "No, I was planning leaving town- until I heard about Tyler's little accident." he exclaims honestly. _

_"So you were just going to leave?" Serenity asks in disbelief_

_"Possibly…Why did you want me to stay?" he asks smiling. He hoped she did. _

_"No." Serenity interject, but she knew he knew she was lying. Klaus walks towards her as she takes a step back. He smiles at her and continues to get closer. He finally stops when they get nose to nose. "Now, you're just in my bubble" She whisper, he smiles at her. Loving when her breath hitched. Then he turns serious. Klaus then takes his hand and lays it on her stomach where she was stabbed she flinches, there was a bruise left behind._

_"You know" he whispers "If I have been notified sooner or would have been there this would have never had happened" he says softly staring at his hand lying on her stomach. "I do apologize for not being there when you needed me, love" he whispers he looks up to meet Blue's gaze. "Does it still hurt?" he asks. She nods slowly memorized by his eyes. Serenity takes his hand into hers- holding it in a firm grip. She then takes her other hand and lifts up her shirt slightly to reveal the darkened purple bruise. Serenity then sticks his hand back in place. Shivering when she felt his fingers glaze over her exposed skin. Blue drops her hands to her sides. Klaus removes his hand hesitantly then goes over to sit on the desk chair propping his feet on the desk and sighs. Serenity walks over and sits on the desk just as Tyler walks in. Tyler looks at them questionably but shrugs it off knowing Serenity's feelings. Just like that Klaus and her's moment is gone._

**xxxx End of flash back xxxx**

Klaus stares at the desk and drowns in the memory. Almost sadden since the girl then is no longer human, but a wolf and a vampire. She is him. Bonded together by being two, thirds of their species. He still loves her all the same, he's proud of what she's become, and he wouldn't change a thing. The only heartbreak was when bad things happen- she feels it more intensely. He's glad when the witch Agnes came, Serenity finally stopped crying over the loss of Bonnie since the witch has her focusing on their baby.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Agnes, I told you- I''m fine." Serenity says to the witch in front of her, as they both occupy the couches in the living room.

"That may be, but I think it's time for a check up." Agnes argues. "You're overdue."

"What am I going to do? Pop in the Quarter and get an ultrasound? Cause it's not like I'm part werewolf or anything pregnant with a part werewolf baby." Serenity says dryly. Not in the mood for this, all she wanted to do was cry for Bonnie and keep calling Elena for updates. "Nothing to see here."

"A lot of woman would kill for a child." Rebekah says coming in the room and taking a seat."As I suggest you better be taking better care of yours." She adds with a faraway look. Serenity started to feel guilty.

"I know a doctor out in the beau, you can trust this. I can make an appointment tonight, after hours." Agnes suggest nicely. "Plus, vampires will never get word of it." She assures. Serenity sighs.

"Okay, but Klaus needs to know. Beau baby doctor it is."


	12. Ch12 Girl In New Orleans pt2

**A/N**

**So sorry I have been MIA, I've been apologizing for that a lot...I just this story just needs to get done and pulling up netflix and word on my computer just never seems to happen and I'm sorry! I hope you like this chapter! I also deleted my story Haunted, I decided not to do another story until this is finished!**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes! Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC and her plot.**

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

**Chapter 12 Girl In New Orleans part 2**

The car ride was silent, between Agnes and I, as she drove us to the Bayou. The night air was chill, but that didn't stop me from having the window rolled down. It felt good as waves of cool air engulf me. The cool air eased my nerves. I don't know why I'm so nervous, maybe because this is going to be my real first doctor's appointment. Sadly without Klaus. Or maybe it was the fact my friend is dead, and I can't be home grieving with my family because of the vile things they may say or do, once they take a look at my growing stomach. The idea makes me want to vomit.

We soon pull up to edge of the woods as Agnes slows down the car, as we ease into the Bayou. I let a deep sigh, as we finally are caving into our destination. I look out the open window and watch as the trees slowly go on by. It seemed like just yesterday I was going into my junior year of highschool. Now I've graduated and pregnant by the most feared man. I never would have thought this would be my life. Then again I never thought my parents would die either. Well atleast not so soon as they did. It seems that's where it all began- the night my parents died.

Soon Agnes and I pull up to what appears to be a shack in the middle of no where.

"This is the doctor office?" I ask curious and uncertain. She can't be serious, this was not a proper place to 'play' doctor. How in the hell does she even have medical supplies clear out here? Or maybe I'm underestimating these witches...

"Doctor Paige, is this far out, because Marcel and his men kept terrorizing her patients. Go. She won't bite." Agnes explains in a calming voice. She always seemed like a soft-spoken person. She gives me a small reinsuring smile. I look at her studying her face. Going against my better judgement I hesitantly open the car door and step out. I stand up and wrap my jacket around me tighter. I then shut the car door and begin to make my way to the shack. I walk up the creaking steps and make my way to the front door. I look into the home, noticing all the lights on.

I open the door as it creaks under the pressure. I decided not to knock if this was a so called a public doctor's office. I walk into a room to see it's well lit and gave off a home-y aura.

"Hello you must be Serenity, I'm Doctor Paige"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The sound of a steady heart beat_

It sounded so beautiful in my ears. The sound of my child's beating heart. The cool gel glides on my stomach as she moves the ultrasound instrument across my small bump. I take in deep breaths. This was all still so new to me. I settle more into the bed table as she examines my stomach.

"Your baby's heart rate is perfect." Doctor Paige comments as she removes the instrument and places it down. She sends me a warm smile. I smile to myself.

"I knew it. She's strong, just like her mom" I comment with a breathless laugh. Doctor Paige smiles once more before heading over to her supply table. I sit up from the bed table and pull down my shirt. I stand up from the table and grab my jacket.

"That's a unique birthmark." Doctor Paige compliments. I turn around to look at her. A little worried that she had seen it, when Elijah told me strictly to keep it hidden from prying eyes.

"Yeah...it is" I say hesitantly, but quickly change the subject. "We're pretty much done here...right?" I ask her curious, kind of eager to leave. Maybe have Kol come pick me up, I was starting to get bad vibes. Suddenly my phone begins to vibrate, with just the person I wanted to contact. Kol.

_"Where are you?" _The text read.

"You know, your blood preassure is a bit high- but I have something for it." Doctor Paige says with a kind smile. I give her a small fake smile and a nod as she enters the other room. Her and Agnes exchange looks. I ignore it and bring my attention back to my phone.

_"Doctor's office in the Bayou" _

I hit send and slide my phone back into my pocket. I then glance over to the archway where Paige had disapeared to. In the distance I start to hear a cayote howl. I jump up from the bed table and make my way over the window and look out into the night. I didn't see anything. I then glance back over to the archway to see a car headlights. Just then Paige came back in with two little cups, one with water the other with two blue pills. I started to panic.

"You know, I'm not good with pills." I say kindly, hoping to get out of taking whatever medication she was trying to drug me with. She just smiles again...she smiles a litle too much and not in a good way.

"You know what? Me too." She says but then starts getting a syringe ready, I cringe. Suddenly three people come in, three vampires come in and start talking to Agnes. I should have known better. Paige goes to ingect me but I grab her hand ripping away the syringe and drain the liquid into her neck. I then push her to the ground. I turn around and vamp speed to the door and shut it- locking it even, just as the vampires in the other room began to move toward me.

I think quickly and begin to make my way to the window- it wouldn't budge. I use my vampire strength and end up breaking the window, but right now- I don't care. I escape through the window and take off running.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I don't run as fast as I can but enough to get away. I then quickly hide behind a tree as three witches or warlocks jog past me. I then morph my face into the beast that I am. Golden eyes and blue viens, and sharp fangs. I then vampire speed over and snap the neck of a girl. I turn around just enough time to thrust my hand into the men's chest that was trying to sneak up behind me. I rip out his heart. I pick up one of their spears and throw it towards the third person, the spear going right through the back of their neck. All three bodies fall to the ground.

I hear a stick snap, I wirl around and practically rip off the head of a warlock, who thought that he could get the best of me. I toss the head and body onto the ground just in time to hear clapping. I turn around to see Kol, applauding me wearing the handsome smirk of his.

"That was a quite the show darling." Kol compliments. I give him a tight lip smile.

"How did you find me, where's Klaus?" I ask him as I walk over to him, feeling safer the closer I was. Kol rolls his eyes.

"Where do you think he is? Exactly. Your text led me so far, vampire hearing led me here." Kol explains. I sigh as I hear about Klaus. He's never here, never when I need him. "We better get going there are others." Kol states, I nod. Just then Kol jumps in front of me taking thre arrows to the chest. He grunts in pain and falls to his knees. Soon pain inflicts itself on the right side my chest. I gasp as I look down to see an arrow. Vervain. Everything goes black.


End file.
